


There You Are

by xladysaya



Series: There You Are [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Top!Fushimi, misaru mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an otpprompt from tumblr. Imagine your OTP living in a world where as soon as you see your soulmate, you get telepathic powers with the other. Now imagine your newly telepathic OTP walking through a busy New York City street looking for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw this prompt I thought of these two and it made me laugh because instead of it being a couple romantically running to find each other on a busy street you have these two idiots. Follow on tumblr for more pointless drabbles @ its-love-u-asshole :D

Saruhiko grunted as he was shoved yet again by someone rushing through the large hustle and bustle of afternoon traffic on the busy sidewalk. He honestly didn’t know why he had elected to walk back to work after his lunch break that day, and he scolded himself on his lapse in common sense. He always took his lunch early in order to avoid the crowded shops and restaurants. He didn’t want to deal with people more than he absolutely had to, and considering he worked at a government office, too much of his time already consisted of talking to annoying individuals on the phone, as well as interacting with his many coworkers. He was both relieved and put off at being given the early lunch slot, only because his boss was an upsettingly intuitive man who had seemed all too easily to notice Saruhiko’s anti-social demeanor. Still, all he could do was click his tongue and offer a reluctant thank you upon being given his schedule. However, as a result of taking an early lunch, he usually finished just as things started to get busy. Irritating sure, but the packed subway ride back to his office building was not more than eight minutes (and he’d timed it).

So why hadn’t he taken the subway?

Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he felt another shove, frown deepening as he stopped at a crosswalk signal. He still had a few blocks left to go, and while he didn’t really care whether or not he was late, he’d much rather be at his desk with his computer than on the crowded street. He could barely see more than fifteen feet ahead with all the people in front of him, and he was beginning to feel over stimulated by how close the people next to him were. He’d definitely never do this again, it was proving to be exhausting and immensely bothersome. Had he taken the subway, he’d probably already be in front of the office by now.

The crosswalk flashed green, and the herd of people moved again, rushing towards their own destinations. Saruhiko was bumped sideways once more, although this time with a bit more force, and he turned his head to glare. It wasn’t noticed though, as the jolt had come from a couple, probably in their late teens. They were smiling at each other, every once in a while one nodded and the other laughed. Saruhiko dropped the glare and rolled his eyes, _pay attention to where you’re walking assholes._ Honestly, he didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse to find the person you were meant to be with. Saruhiko didn’t like the thought of anyone in his head first off, and second, the idea of becoming so idiotic made him want to gag. The couple continued on to another street when they reached the next intersection, and Saruhiko groaned as more people joined his path and made the walkway more congested. He gave a brief sigh of relief though as he could at least barely make out the top of his building in the distance. His eyes began to scan around the horde of faces yet again, but finding nothing intriguing or out of the ordinary, he faced forward as he crossed the next street. He started to consider picking up the pace, he didn’t want another scolding from his supervisor Awash—

**_Fuck! Why is it so crowded? I know I left the bar later than usual but shi—QUIT SHOVING ME!_ **

Saruhiko stopped dead in his tracks, the pure and brutal astonishment he felt taking over his entire body. He was vaguely aware of the people bumping into him and muttering curses, but at that moment he couldn’t care less. That voice had been in his head. More importantly, the voice was not _his_. He jerked his head around frantically, trying not to let himself get pulled by the waves of people, the copious amounts of what Saruhiko now realized as _indistinguishable_ people. Who the fuck was it? Saruhiko felt a migraine come on all at once, cursing his luck. Still he managed to laugh begrudgingly at the situation as he moved to stand on the side of the pathway, because really, he should’ve taken the subway.

Saruhiko tried weighing his options at that point. Honestly, what did he care that the universe decided that he had found his soulmate? He could just ignore it, go on with his life. He didn’t give two shits about the universe. On the other hand…he couldn’t help but be both wildly curious and anxious. Because yes he could walk away, but then he’d never know what kind of person he’d been saddled with, and more importantly, there would always be someone that could hear his _thoughts_.

**_This delivery place sure is fucking far…I hope I’m going the right way._ **

At least Saruhiko could deduce that this guy was an idiot because honestly, only idiots would let their thoughts leak out so freely. Although, Saruhiko guessed, it’s not like the guy knew he was being listened to. He probably thought he was still only able to talk to himself in that brain of his. The fact that Saruhiko heard him first was probably more of a testament to his more closed off and reserved nature. Saruhiko rarely just conversed with himself without reason, more like his brain was constantly calculating things in the background. Saruhiko sighed again, because that meant that this guy must be a real talker and the notion already rubbed Saruhiko the wrong way. But oh well, he’d might as well mess with him.

**_Ugh! I think I was supposed to turn right three blocks ago! Kusanagi-san is going to kill m—_ **

_Could you keep it down, some of us are trying to get to work in peace…_

Silence. Saruhiko smirked lightly to himself, realizing that this guy was now going through the same internal crisis he had just come out of. As he waited for an intelligent response, he found himself still constantly scanning the sea of people, looking for any indication, any sign of the person currently beginning to sputter in his head.

**_W-w-who said that?! Who are you an-and why can I hear you?_ **

_Take a guess genius._

**_…_ **

_Are you—_

**_BUT YOU’RE A GUY. OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU’RE A GUY, OH MY…_ **

Saruhiko winced, the guy was even louder when he was screaming and the freak out was not welcome on his brain’s end of things. Too bad there was no way to turn the communication off.

**_How…could…this happen to me…_ **

_You’re really annoying, I want a redo._

**_Fuck you asshole! Where are you? We’ll see if you can say that to my face!_ **

_You know none of this would’ve happened if you were competent at your own job and hadn’t walked too far ahead~~. I’m at the corner of Chambers and Church. I’m wearing a black dress shirt and hoodie._

**_You piece of shit…_ **

_I don’t have all day you know._

**_Fucking shut up, I’m coming!_ **

And then there was quiet. Saruhiko snapped his gaze up again searching for movement coming his way. Maybe he should’ve been more careful, for all he knew this guy would try to pick a real fight. Saruhiko chided himself again, he was just creating more work for himself, both in life and at the office the longer he was here. He was beginning to regret ever reaching out to this guy. He was definitely late for work at this point, and the consequences of that would no doubt mean more paperwork and overtime. Saruhiko glared at the passersby as he imagined the boring evening to come.

Then all at once his reprimands were cut short by the obnoxious stomping that reached his ears. He glanced to his side and within seconds, he was face to face with his alleged soulmate. Well, maybe not face to face.

“How tall are you, like 5’6? Wow, you must’ve had a hard childhood.” Saruhiko smirked down at the short redhead in front of him. “Still, you aren’t the worst looking person I’ve ever seen I guess.” Saruhiko took a step back, beginning to look over the now fuming man. The comment didn’t seem to do anything to reduce the shorter man’s anger.

“You—who are you to call me annoying? I’m the one who deserves a redo, you’re a huge dick!” The other spat back, a light red dusting over his cheeks as he glanced away.

“Fushimi Saruhiko, and I don’t care what you call me. But if you don’t want me to refer to you as short stuff then you should at least introduce yourself before throwing insults at people.”

“Che, you prick. I’m…Yata Misaki. But everyone just calls me Yata!” The red on Yata’s cheeks became a bit more pronounced at that, but Saruhiko was only half paying attention to words, as his eyes continued to roam.

_Huh. Misaki hmm?_

**_I-it’s Yata to you!_ **

_Ha._

Yata may have been short, but Saruhiko could tell from his build that he was strong and most likely held a job that involved some form of physical exertion given the fact that he had a tool belt tied around his waist. It was probably a casual job too, given his cargo shorts, sneakers, and beanie that was undoubtedly covering an unkept mess of fiery hair. Most prominent of his features to Saruhiko though was his clear and bright face, which did nothing to hide Yata’s emotions from showing.

_Not bad…_

**_What?_ **

_Nothing._

Yata raised his eyes to meet Saruhiko’s again, glaring slightly before moving his gaze downward to really look Saruhiko over for the first time. Saruhiko acknowledged he was being checked out in a sense, and merely leaned back against the wall and waited for Yata to finish his observations. He did his best to distract himself from the strange new sensation though, and the fact the Misaki’s concentrated face was somewhat cute. For him, that is. Saruhiko tsked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time as his eyes went from Yata’s face and back again as he tried to convince himself that he hadn’t just admitted that. It’s not like he cared about any of this after all. He was just curious. The fact that Yata’s blush deepened as his eyes traveled over Saruhiko’s body definitely didn’t matter to him. Not a bit.

Yata looked back up at Saruhiko, lips pursed together, eyes narrowed, and blush still boldly situated on his face. They stared at each other silently for several seconds until Saruhiko raised an eyebrow, causing Yata to grumble lightly and look down again.

**_This guy…is actually pretty hot._ **

_Thanks._

**_FUCK._ **


	2. F is for Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! I got a lot of writing done today at the expense of my homework xD This au is so fun to write ahh I'm in love. Also, just so you all know I'm a huge slut for the members of Scepter 4 being friends and getting involved with Fushimi's love life so yeah. Also Saru/Seri is my brotp for life and I headcanon that Saru actually gets secretly pissed when guys only focus on her boobs so yeah. Also I love all my Homra boys <3 Enjoy! ^^

After bickering for twenty minutes about whether or not Misaki had meant to compliment him, which in Saruhiko’s mind, seemed pointless since he’d literally _heard_ the thought, they both agreed that the conversation would have to continue later as they were both running late. Well, more like Misaki suggested it and Saruhiko begrudgingly agreed. They exchanged numbers awkwardly before heading off on their separate ways. Saruhiko scowled as he walked through the shining glass door of his workplace, wondering why he had given his number away at all. It wasn’t like he cared to pursue a friendship with Misaki, much less a romance. He didn’t believe in the soulmate garbage that was constantly being thrown around. Sure, it was a big part of social culture, and therefore hard to escape. But that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Saruhiko thought back to his grade school years as he entered the elevator, where all his stupid classmates would sit around and wonder about what their soulmate would be like and when they would meet. Girls in middle school would giggle in the hallways, idiotically hoping that the hot jock or intelligent upperclassman would be their true love. Pathetic. Saruhiko hated hearing married couples talk about how they met, how hearing someone else’s voice in their head had been shocking but oh so right. His peers used to question him in his youth about why he was so against the fairytale-ish nature of finding one’s soulmate.

“Don’t you want to have a happy marriage?” That was the most common question. Saruhiko’s eyes lowered to the ground as he stepped out onto the top floor. The sadistic smile from his childhood flashed in his mind, there and gone in seconds along with the image of a barren home. No, he had learned early that just because you married your soulmate, that didn’t guarantee a joyous marriage.

“Fushimi, you’re late. Explain.” Saruhiko clicked his tongue, raising his head to meet the steely blue eyes staring him down. The harsh voice cut through the silence, causing a few of his co-workers to tense up and glance at him before continuing with their paperwork.

“I got caught up in the street traffic, sue me,” Saruhiko sighed, his previous thoughts still slightly weighing on him as he turned his eyes back down to the floor. Awashima Seri, his supervisor, crossed her arms at his response. She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, before a flash of concern crossed her features. Saruhiko found that annoying too, how often she could just tell when things were on his mind. She began walking towards him, heels clicking loudly until she was right in front of him. She looked at him suspiciously, voice lowering as she briefly dropped the professionalism they usually maintained at work. “Saruh—“

“Drop it Seri, it was just annoying that’s all,” Saruhiko whispered back. He then pushed past her, plopping himself down at his desk and grabbing the reports stacked there. Seri’s eyebrows shot up for a second, puzzled. Saruhiko was never exactly in super high spirits, but this behavior was a new low. She shrugged it off though, reasoning that it was for another time.

“Fine. I need your help with something though,” Seri stated, reverting back to her status as ‘the tundra woman.’ Saruhiko sighed, louder this time, throwing her a questioning gaze. “It seems the orders for the Captain’s award dinner were not delivered this morning as they should’ve been. We’ve been asked to go pick them up at the bar we got them from, and since you and I are his top representatives, only we can sign for them…” She paused, looking towards the office at the end of the hall that no doubt contained their boss and stacks of papers. “He’s too busy with the other arrangements to do it himself and I need your help loading them into the car anyways.”

_I knew this stupid party would come bite me in the ass at some point._

Saruhiko didn’t necessarily hate his job, it just came with a lot of overtime and meaningless tasks. He worked for the police force technically, but his unit, dubbed Scepter 4, didn’t deal with the everyday crimes in the same way that normal cops did. They focused generally on homicides, smuggling, and underground crime markets. They weren’t necessarily detectives though no, they just dealt with the issues while maintaining minimal detection. All arrests and findings were then meant to be reported in writing, and then given to the appropriate divisions (general police, FBI, etc.). The captain of the unit, Munakata Reisi, was about to be recognized for having the highest rate of arrests in the history of the unit’s presence. Hence, the commemorative dinner that his subordinates had been tasked with organizing. So annoying.

**_Huh? What party?_ **

Oh and of course there was Saruhiko’s other problem. He had to figure out how to get the whole telepathy thing under control before he leaked out something too personal. The thought gave him an unfamiliar rush of anxiety, and his face contorted faintly.

_None of your business. I didn’t mean for you to hear that._

**_See? Not so easy, is it asshole?_ **

_Shut up._

“Fushimi?” Seri’s voice brought him back from his head, eyeing him strangely. “Are you…ok?”

“I’m fine,” he said, standing from his chair. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me just change.”

Wearing the noticeable blue coat that marked their unit was forbidden outside of the office and in off duty situations. Honestly, it was more of a pain than anything else. Why even have a uniform if no one was supposed to know who they were? But the captain had insisted, something stupid about it helping to boost team morale. Saruhiko hadn’t had the chance to change back into it though, luckily still in his somewhat civilian garb.

**_What? Ew, no I don’t want milk, did he really just ask me that?_ **

_Could you at least try to keep your thoughts to yourself, your random idiotic outbursts are distracting me._

**_Well sorry okay, it’s not like there’s a manual for this. We can try figuring it out when we meet up later an—_ **

_Our date doesn’t interest me._

**_D-DATE? Who said anything abou—_ **

_Be quiet_ , _I wasn’t being serious._

**_O-oh. Okay…_ **

Was he disappointed? Saruhiko didn’t get a chance to ask, feeling his arm roughly grabbed and shoved towards the direction of the elevator. “Saruhiko, stop zoning out, it’s weird. Are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

“I’m fin—“

“I know Fushimi-san, it’s not like you to be unfocused,” Hidaka’s voice rose up form the back of the room. “Did you see that hot clerk from downstairs or something?”

“Hidaka! That’s highly inappropriate,” Seri scolded. “Plus, this isn’t personal time, Fushimi doesn’t have to tell yo—“

“Unlike you, I don’t fall to my knees over a set of bo—“

“Fushimi!”

“I-if I may Lieutenant,” Domyouji jumped in, clearing his throat, and continuing in an overdramatic tone, “I’m just…so worried about my fellow co-worker Fushimi-san that I don’t know if I can focus until I know what’s wrong with him.”

_I’ll fucking stab you Andy, you lousy gossip._

**_W-what?! What’s going on? Hello?_ **

“Yeah right.” Seri smirked lightly, not even trying to keep up her professionalism at that. “If you want to gossip, do it after work.” She glared sharply at Domyouji, effectively pushing him back down into his seat.

Silence filled the room again and Seri, satisfied, moved to pull on her rose colored jacket. “Alright, let’s—“

“So what is the problem then Fushimi-san?” Enomoto asked weakly, seemingly unable to help himself. It irked Saruhiko for some reason, because if all his obnoxious co-workers were suddenly so interested in his life, then he must have seemed off balance somehow, too open. They had all noticed it.

_For fuck’s sake, are you all that bored?_

**_What are you even talking about? You know what? I’m done with you._ **

_Somehow I doubt that. I’m hot, remember?_

**_F-fuck you! Forget I even said that!_ **

The corners of Saruhiko’s mouth turned up slightly at that, and when he turned back to his co-workers, he was met with horrified stares. It was rare for Saruhiko to zone out and lose focus sure, but smiling? Hell had frozen over.

“Actually, I don’t want to know…” And with that, Enomoto turned back to his computer.

\---

**_O-oh. Okay…_ **

Misaki didn’t mean to sound so blatantly disappointed, but he couldn’t hide it. And really, what was the point of hiding it anymore. He had finally found the person he was supposedly meant to be with, and that person could potentially hear his _every_ thought. So what was the point? He was disappointed that it wasn’t a date, all his life he was told that meeting his soulmate would be the best thing that ever happened to him, that he would finally have a perfect companion that was just right for him.

And then what he got was an asshole. An attractive and albeit kind of cool one…but still an asshole. Misaki walked briskly into the Homra bar, grumbling to himself as he plopped himself down onto a bar stool. He had just finished his last delivery for the day, but that didn’t do anything to erase the tension in his shoulders. Especially since all he had been offered for his trouble was a glass of milk, like seriously? Misaki shook his head, thoughts returning back to his bespectacled soulmate from the street.  Honestly, why was this bothering him so much?

Misaki growled again to himself, finding the answer. It was probably because deep down Misaki knew that he had felt a connection. A brief one, but it was still there, strong and apparent despite the aggravation he felt as he had griped with Saruhiko. It was annoying how he had known the guy for a little less than thirty minutes and now he was all Misaki could think about. Out of curiosity only of course. After all, the universe had decided they were compatible in some way, but why?

“Yata-chan…is something wrong? You’re gripping the counter pretty hard.” Kusanagi, Misaki’s boss and close friend, stood there confused, bottle of alcohol in hand as he restocked the front. Misaki looked up at him, briefly stunned, before laughing awkwardly.

“N-no! It’s nothing, it was just a weird day is al—“

_I’ll fucking stab you Andy, you lousy gossip._

“HUH?” Misaki yelled, waiting to hear more. When he didn’t, he scowled. Who was Andy? Was he talking about a friend? Er…who knew with that guy though, he didn’t seem like the type to have many friends. Plus, that tone hadn’t sounded like he was kidding…

“Yata, I didn’t think you could get weirder but congrats,” Chitose said from the other end of the counter, usual smirk in place. Misaki glanced around him, suddenly aware that his group of friends were all staring at him strangely. Had they been here when he walked in?

“Fuck you Chitose, m-my thoughts are just a little jumbled right now…I’m not thinking clearly.”

“As if you ever are,” Eric chimed in as he munched on a sandwich sloppily in the corner.

Misaki glared, ready to start a full on fight when he was interrupted by Kusanagi. “So then there is something bothering you?” Kusanagi continued his previous task of stocking the shelves, no doubt preparing for the late night rush already.

“Did you see a cute girl but you couldn’t hear her thoughts?” Bandou spoke up from his position at one of the booths. “Don’t worry buddy, we’ve all been there. You’ll find your special someone someday.”

“Can’t say the same for you or Chitose though,” Eric mumbled.

“Or someone as rude as you either…” Dewa chimed in, moving to seat himself next to Chitose, smiling as Eric growled in response.

Misaki flushed at the direction the conversation had taken, immediately questioning why he had bothered returning to the bar instead of just going home. His friends were never helpful in these kinds of situations, no matter how hard they might’ve tried.  

_For fuck’s sake, are you all that bored?_

**_What are you even talking about? You know what? I’m done with you._ **

_Somehow I doubt that. I’m hot, remember?_

**_F-fuck you! Forget I even said that!_ **

_Huh, this place is pretty close by…_

**_What?_ **

No response again.

Misaki shook his head, he had other things to deal with at the moment. Ignoring the bickering going on behind him, Misaki did his best to get rid of the flush on his face before glancing up at Kusanagi. “Need help?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Saturday nights are always the worst.”

Misaki got up and walked to the other side of the counter, opening the boxes of various types of beer and liquor and stacking them accordingly on the bottom shelves. Saturdays were popular clubbing days, and even though Homra functioned as a quiet bar/eatery during the day, it was a popular late night scene as well for college students. The bar opened at ten on Saturday nights, and didn’t close until around five in the morning. Misaki moved to open up two more large boxes that were off to the side, but was stopped by Kusanagi.

“Ah not those Yata-chan, those aren’t for us. I have some people coming to pick them up right now.” Misaki nodded, smiling as he traveled over to the couches near the center of the bar where his friends were migrating to. Tuning back in, he was displeased to find that his dumb friends still weren’t off the previous topic.

“I don’t need your judgements about my love life okay?” Bandou said before pushing himself up from his seat and making his way towards the inner circle of friends that was forming near the couches.

“You know what would be funny though? If Yata found his soulmate before any of us,” Dewa remarked offhandedly, laughing slightly as he perused through his phone.

“Yeah right, as if that would happen, all Yata does is work and play video games! Plus he can’t even look at girls,” Chitose laughed, lightly shoving Dewa and waiting for Misaki’s blushing response.

Only it didn’t come. Instead there was a prolonged and awkward silence that seemed to fill up the whole bar with its thickness. Misaki almost choked on his own spit mid swallow. Why did these things always have to come up? It would be okay though, he just had to play it cool and brush it off, and none of them would have to know.

Only after a very strained thirty seconds of internal panic did Misaki’s pained laugh cut through the fog. “Yeah, I know right? As…as if!”

Silence.

**_Ah shit._ **

_Hm?_

**_Nothing I’m just a colossal idiot and I wanna die._ **

_You’re just barely realizing all this?_

**_You’re not helping._ **

“Yata…” Chitose approached the skater cautiously, snapping Misaki out of his thoughts. “Don’t tell me you—“

“I-it doesn’t matter, it’s not a big deal is what I meant,” Yata stammered, losing his cool even more as the seconds ticked by.

“HE DID,” Bandou shot up from his seat, immediately triggering the onslaught of questions from the rest of the boys.

“Is she hot?”

“Where’d you meet her?”

“Is she an idiot like you?”

“Does she have a sister?”

“How can this happen to _Yata_ but not me?”

“Customers!” Kusanagi shouted, which for the men currently talking over each other, meant ‘please shut up.’ The bell at the bar’s entrance dinged as the door opened and a smartly dressed, beautiful woman glided inside. All men went silent. The young woman seemed to look back over her shoulder questionably, as if waiting for someone, before shrugging and walking in alone.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up an order for Munakata.”

“I guessed as much Seri-chan, just a minute,” Kusanagi said before turning around to stack the boxes onto the counter. “You need any help loading these into the car?”

“Oh no, I brought someone with me to help, but thanks,” Seri responded, pleasant smile on her graceful features. Meanwhile, Misaki and the others lowered their voices and huddled up, not paying attention to a second ring that came from the doorway.

“Now that’s a woman gentlemen,” Chitose remarked with a purr. The rest of the group gave a unanimous hum, agreeing completely. Misaki blushed, hoping they didn’t ask him what he thought. Yeah the woman was gorgeous, but he just didn’t understand all the fuss his friends made over girls. They were so intimidating.

“Yeah I know, and check out those hooters,” Bandou joined in, sounding amazed. “Heh, they should call her—“

“ _Her_ name is Awashima Seri,” a firm, yet chilling voice ripped through their conversation, causing more than one of them to gasp and fall over from their kneeling positions. Startled, Misaki went down with Chitose, ending up face first on the hardwood. Seri and Kusanagi looked over, perplexed, before Seri threw a slight glare.

“Fushimi, don’t scare people like that. Come help me,” she called, scribbling her signature on the order form and throwing another smile at Kusanagi as she handed it back. “Thank you again. Fushimi!”

“I heard you the first time,” the bored voice drawled. Misaki gasped, flipping around instantly, coming face to face with the smirking face of his soulmate.

“Hey _Misaki,_ I didn’t know your job consisted of you ogling women. Given our current situation though, is that really necessary?” Saruhiko’s smirk grew larger at that, watching as the redhead sputtered.

“S-Saruhiko?!”

“You know this guy Yata?” Chitose asked, grumbling to himself slightly as he got up from his tangled position on the floor, throwing a scowl at Saruhiko.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? I’m his—“

“FRIEND. Ha, he’s a friend,” Yata interrupted, trying desperately not to panic.

“Friend?” Seri asked, obviously taken aback. “From outside of work?”

_Wow thanks Seri._

**_You idiot! Are you trying to embarrass me?_ **

_…_

_You…you want me to say no right?_

**_YES._ **

“Yata, you have friends outside of Homra? How? No one else likes you,” Eric asked, receiving a middle finger from Misaki in return.

“Good one.”

**_Shut up you dick!_ **

_Make me~_

Misaki blushed, turning away. “A-anyways, why are you here Saruhiko?”

“I don’t want to be unemployed so I have no choice.”

“Fushimi!” Seri turned around, practically slamming her credit card down to pay for the shipment. “Here, just take it.”

Kusanagi smiled apologetically before swiping and returning the card, still intrigued by the events that were unfolding.

“Oh, you work w-with h-her?” Misaki blushed, eyes gesturing to Seri.

_No shit._

“Fuck you! It was just a simple question, are you always like that?”

“Do you really want me to answer that…?”

**_Are you fucking twelve?_ **

“At least I don’t look twelve, watch who you’re talking to” Saruhiko responded with an eye roll, not realizing that the conversation was taking place over two mediums. He was too preoccupied with the strange and unfamiliar giddy feeling in his stomach at seeing Misaki’s face so close, trying unsuccessfully to stop it.

**_I hate you._ **

_Oh no, what will I do now._

“Um…” Chitose’s inquiry caused the two, who had been seemingly staring at each other silently, to look at the rest of the bar’s patrons. They were met with several frightened and confused looks, and after a few more seconds of waiting, those looks turned into knowing ones. It was so instantaneous it was almost comical, and Saruhiko could practically hear the ding of realization that went off in their heads.

“Oh my god…” Bandou smirked widely whilst Seri’s mouth hung open.

**_Oh shit/_ ** _oh shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Saru...you perfect piece of garbage. Thanks for reading guys and if there's anything in particular that you want to see in the next chapter, feel free to make suggestions! There's honestly so many routes I've thought of already to take so some input would be nice lol, bye for now!


	3. Repeat After Me: Ro-mance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, this chapter took forever! I'm sorry guys, I was just really busy with work and midterms, but now I'm free again so hopefully the next update will come a little quicker :) For now though, enjoy these two idiots and their romantic constipation xD

For Saruhiko to feel stupid was rare. _Very rare_.

So as he stood in that awkwardly silent bar, all eyes on him, and tons of smirks being tossed his way, he was not at all pleased with the mocking little voice in the back of his head telling him how majorly he had fucked up.

He coughed, scooting away from Misaki and suddenly becoming extremely interested in the bar’s hardwood flooring.  Misaki, on the other hand, looked as if he had frozen in time, eyes staring off into the distance and probably not even having enough brain processing power to blush.

Saruhiko snuck a glance at the stalled man, figuring it was better to fixate on those amber eyes than the bystanders around them. They shone, just barely catching the sunlight, and Saruhiko had to wonder if they always were like that.

Wait. No.

 He squinted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. How annoying _._ He’d already experienced a lot of new, and completely bothersome, feelings throughout the day and it wasn’t even three in the afternoon. It had to stop.

_Misa—_

“So Yata, I didn’t know you were into guys,” Eric chimed, shoulders visibly shaking from restrained laughter. The comment seemed to set off the rest of the bunch, and they all begun their jumbled questioning and jokes. Luckily, it all seemed to have the effect of getting Misaki to come to.

“W-w-what?! N-no! I mean, well…” Misaki glanced at Saruhiko, giving him the once over.

**_It’s just him._ **

_I can hear you._

**_I-I know. Stupid…_ **

Saruhiko definitely didn’t almost flush from the stuttering confession. Definitely not.

“Guy or not, who cares? I can’t believe Yata met his soulmate before me!” Bandou let an overdramatic groan, slumping against the couch. “There is no justice in this world!”

“Saruhiko…has a soulmate…” Seri still seemed in a daze, an uncharacteristic look of shock stuck on her gentle features.

“Yeah it’s a real shock,” Saruhiko deadpanned. “Can we go already? We have to get the order back soon.”

Misaki turned to him, and Saruhiko had to fight to not give in to the look of mild disappointment.

**_You’re leaving?_ **

_It’s work, can’t be helped._

**_Work? Where do you—_ **

“Well since your _boyfriend_ can’t hang around,” Chitose started, smirking wide, “you’ll just have to schedule a date for later yeah?”

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Saruhiko murmured over the stuttering protests that started coming from Misaki’s mouth. The term ‘boyfriend’ wasn’t exactly repulsive to him though. Still, he had no intentions of going on a date. At least, not initially.

The whole idea of giving into the soulmate crap nearly had Saruhiko’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Unfortunately, that was only the logical side of his head talking. The obvious attraction he felt towards the idiot was troublesome and equally powerful, but he guessed that was ordinary. It wasn’t like people were supposed to resist their soulmate, no matter how bad the first impression. Most people embraced the idea of it, and perhaps it was in Saruhiko’s best interest to just go with the natural flow of things. Less hassle that way. Well, maybe not with Misaki. And regardless, it’s not like Saruhiko was the type to dive into a potential romance. He wasn’t even sure if he was capable of it.

“C’mon Yata, it’s destiny after all,” Chitose continued.

_Oh please._

**_Huh? You don’t think so?_ **

_Do you?_

**_W-well how would I know? Maybe, if we tried i—_ **

_No way._

“Why not? Gotta problem or something?” Misaki’s confusion turned into anger, his face and voice hiding nothing.

_So open…_

**_Eh? Listen to me asshole!_ **

“No problem just, it seems like a waste of time,” Saruhiko countered.

“Ouch,” Eric muttered.

“Apparently Yata’s also into the jerk type,” Chitose added.

Saruhiko scoffed, pushing his bangs back in exasperation. “Well, just what would be the point then?”

The stares he received were…unsettling. As if he was missing the answer to his own question. Another rare, frustrating occurrence.

“Are…are you an idiot or something?” Misaki stared at him, glare fixed on his face.

_I hope you’re talking to yourself._

“Ugh! You…you…stupid monkey!”

“You’re the one that can’t answer a simple question,” Saruhiko drawled back.

_I also don’t appreciate the nickname._

**_I’m fucking glad._ **

“I, just—well! You know! Maybe we’ll…” Misaki dropped his voice to just above a whisper, blush tinting his face once more, “maybe we’ll actually like each other or whatever.”

“It might take more than one date though, this is Yata we’re talking about,” Eric remarked.

“Eric…” Kusanagi scolded lightly, eyes still fixed on the two soulmates. Misaki didn’t respond to the gibe, too focused on keeping his face towards the taller male in front of him.

Saruhiko was probably just feeling anxious, but the pair of amber eyes that were locked on him felt absolutely piercing. It was hard to not let any thoughts slip through, harder than any other mental exercise he had faced. A part of him told himself that it was because he wasn’t meant to keep the thoughts contained, but he chose to ignore it in favor of the more powerful voice in his head. It won’t end well, the voice said. He’d just end up disappointed or maybe not even that. Things like this weren’t meant for him. It didn’t matter than he felt an uncontrollable and unfounded urge to step forward and peer into those stupid eyes more. It didn’t matter at all.

He shifted uncomfortably, torn between totally panicking, giving in, or leaving. Leaving was the easiest option, he was used to it. This could all be over so simply that way. He could throw an insult, strike some nerves, then storm out. Misaki would hate him, and that would be the end of this irritating day. As soon as the idea to do so crossed his mind, the compulsion to act on it was overwhelming. His fingers twitched, his body unconsciously turning towards the door, ready to move. The audience that was obviously waiting for his response wasn’t helping his decision making process either. But still…

_Ugh. Are you stupid or something?_

**_I sure hope you’re talking to yourself._ **

He had been, but he was never going to admit that.

_You’re the brainless one here, thinking this will work._

**_Well, you are hard to like but maybe I can—_ **

_Fuck off._

It drew out a small laugh from him at the very least, relieving some of the tension from his shoulders. His body turned back to face Misaki completely, reluctantly dropping the idea of leaving. Even he had to admit that it wouldn’t have worked in his favor and, if anything else, Misaki was fun to bicker with. It was entertaining, and he supposed that was something.

“And where exactly do you want to go?” Saruhiko rolled his eyes, he had given in, but his body had finally relaxed for whatever reason. Misaki’s expression went from worry, to surprised, to breaking out into a full on grin in seconds, and Saruhiko chose not to acknowledge his own sweating palms.

The rest of the room seemed to breathe a happy sigh, causing Saruhiko to shoot them all a particularly nasty glare.

“Don’t you all have better things to do?” Saruhiko looked away from Misaki awkwardly, but he could still feel the radiation of that grin washing over him.

“Probably, but Yata’s love life is fun to meddle in,” Chitose sighed, slumping next to Seri at the bar.

Misaki looked away from Saruhiko finally, managing to throw a half-hearted scowl towards his friend.

_It is easy to rile you up..._

**_Shut up! You’re just so annoying I can’t help it!_ **

_Uh-huh. So are you going to answer my question? You’re really having issues with this._

**_Prick._ **

_Wow that hurt._

“Why don’t I just meet you after work or something?” Misaki managed to cut the bickering short, giving Saruhiko a hopeful look.

“Can’t, overtime. My job requires lots of paperwork—“

“It’s covered,” Seri cut in. She coughed, putting on a more composed face. “I’m sure I can handle it, it’s been a slow week after all.”

Before Saruhiko could protest, because really it had not been a slow week _at all_ for them, Kusanagi clapped his hands together, effectively ending the discussion.

“Well, I still have to get the bar ready for tonight. Here’s your order, and I hope you guys have a good rest of the day.” Kusanagi smiled, grabbing the orders and carrying them over to Saruhiko. He accepted them, mildly stunned at the quick turn of events.

“Thank you. Come on Fushimi,” Seri replied, passing Saruhiko briskly. The bell at the door chimed as she held it open for him. Saruhiko stared at her skeptically because honestly, her too?  It was as if they were trying to make sure he didn’t back out. How humiliating. Saruhiko clicked his tongue, raising an eyebrow at the blonde before following.

Misaki trudged right behind him, wide grin still plastered to his face. It was difficult _not_ to look.

“Wait, where do you work?” Misaki paused just before the entrance, holding the door open as Seri moved away. Saruhiko turned slightly to face him, grip on the boxes tightening.

“It’s at—“

“Here’s the address. Twelfth floor. Fushimi should be off around seven.” Seri’s hand had practically shot out in front of Saruhiko’s face, the suddenness of the movement almost throwing him off balance. She held a small paper out to Misaki, who balked and blushed, stammering a ‘thank you’ as he took it, careful not to brush his fingers against Seri’s. Saruhiko rolled his eyes, holding in a snort.

_Have you ever even talked to a girl?_

**_Whatever! She just caught me off guard that’s all!_ **

_Yeah okay._

Seri tugged Saruhiko along by the collar out into the street, dragging a less than dignified sound from his throat as a result.

“See ya!” Misaki called out to Saruhiko as he and Seri crossed the street to their car, the excitement in his voice painfully evident. Saruhiko gripped the boxes harder, willing himself to look away.

_Yeah, see ya._

Seri reached the car before he did, silent as she opened the trunk. She was noticeably avoiding his eyes. Nice try.

“You sure wrote down my info quick for someone so seemingly uninterested,” he drawled. That seemed to get a reaction. Seri’s eyes shot up to meet his, a light, almost undetectable flush on her face.

“I-it’s always good to carry around our building’s information in case people need it. We are technically part of the police force so…it’s protocol!” Seri’s back straightened at that, mask of professionalism returning.

“Really now?” Saruhiko mockingly raised an eyebrow. “I don’t remember that in the manual.”

“Just get in the car.”

_\--_

Needless to say, Saruhiko was back at work not more than thirty minutes before the word had spread about his date and everyone on the floor was abuzz with things that weren’t their business. He was pretty sure gossip wasn’t protocol.

“Whoa, Fushimi-san has a soulmate? Who would’ve thought,” Andy wondered aloud, leaning back into his chair. “So I mean…is he…nice? I mean, he is _your_ —“

“Shut up Andy.” Saruhiko shot a glare towards his coworker, effectively silencing him. “He’s an idiot, a cruel insult from the universe.” Andy seemed about ready to protest in return, but Kamo’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Oh come on Fushimi-san, we’re all just happy for you!” Hidaka’s eye shone with enthusiasm, his smile turning sheepish.

“Well, and curious,” Akiyama’s voice joined the discussion from his previously silent perch at his desk near the back. He’d probably been the only one actually doing their work during the group meddling session.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes before looking away, torn between annoyance and the unwanted pleasant tingling in his stomach from the caring admittance of his coworkers. They all hummed in agreement with Hidaka’s statement before continuing with their barrage of questions and useless words. For once he was thankful for people like Fuze and Gotou, who minded their own business and stayed quiet at their monitors when it came to things like this.

“You shouldn’t say those things about your soulmate though!”

“So he’s coming tonight right? The lieutenant told us…”

“Oh! Make sure to be nice Fushimi-san!”

“Take him somewhere romantic!”

“But don’t come on too strong!”

“Okay but I totally called you being ga—“

“Well, what’s with all this commotion?” The captain’s smooth voice cut through the cacophony instantly, and everything seemed to be silenced. Everyone noticeably stiffened, all eyes locking on the paperwork in front of them, as if that would be convincing to their all-knowing superior.

_Well fuck, there’s no way he didn’t hear all of that. Why can’t everyone just shut up?_

**_You think you’ve got problems? My friends won’t leave me alone!_ **

_Yeah but you don’t have a boss that’s basically the devil incarnate._

**_Huh?!_ **

“Did something good happen Fushimi-kun?” Munakata strode over to his subordinate’s desk gracefully, a soft, but not at all innocent smile plastered on his face.

“No. It’s nothing. I’m just getting to work on this morning’s data,” Saruhiko stated back evenly. He was trying hard to not twitch or make any indication of his inner panic, because really…

If his boss decided to meddle then it was all over.

Everyone else in the room seemed to realize this too, seeing as how they all became suddenly very interested in flipping through their reports haphazardly. Seri was the only one with believable composure. She walked up to Munakata smoothly, holding a pair of newly finished orders for the award ceremony.

“The catering is taken care of Captain, all that’s left is the décor.” Seri backed away a fraction, eyes briefly regarding Saruhiko. Munakata’s eyes widened slightly, then the same serene smile was back on his face. He grabbed the papers, flipped through them swiftly, and tucked them into his coat.

“Thank you, I was just going to ask you about that.” Munakata turned around, gaze addressing the whole room. “It seems like this dinner will go off without a hitch, I’d like to thank you all for your hard work. It’ll be a day off well deserved, and hopefully all that work will turn into a good night for everyone.”

There was a chorus of cheerful humming and words of agreement as the Captain made his way back towards the door of his office, everyone momentarily forgetting Saruhiko’s predicament in exchange for being excited about the luxurious dinner ahead. Saruhiko sighed, though not unhappily. For one, everyone would hopefully now be off the topic of his love life, and second, the dinner wasn’t necessarily a bad thing even with all the stress behind it. He wasn’t a big eater, and he definitely didn’t drink unless he had too. Still, the party was a night without bothersome overtime, and that in itself was enough. Turning back to look at his reports for real, Saruhiko let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, and Fushimi-kun,” Munakata said, turning his head back slightly, “I expect you to introduce me to this soulmate of yours at the dinner. Anything less will be unacceptable.”

_Damnit._

**_Same._ **

“Yes sir,” Saruhiko replied, obviously crestfallen. Munakata delivered a final nod before disappearing around the corner to his office. His door closed shut at the end of the hall, leaving behind a soft echo before the room was enveloped in silence.

“Not one word.” Saruhiko shot another half-hearted glare at his team before beginning to type furiously at his computer.

\---

Seven came almost too quickly for Misaki’s liking. It’s not like he had been dreading it but…

He didn’t know how to stop being so damn nervous.

“Ugh, what am I? A girl?” Misaki had been muttering to himself angrily for his whole trip towards the address transcribed on the quickly ripped notebook paper. He’d thought several times about contacting his…new acquaintance throughout the day, but he figured someone who worked in the business district wouldn’t have the time. Misaki’s eyebrows furrowed in thought as he crossed another street. Where exactly did this guy work? He seemed really smart, even just from their few, and annoying, exchanges. Misaki couldn’t help but feel slightly inferior at the thought. His only permanent gig was at Kusanagi-san’s bar, and any other jobs he did were simple manual labor ones.

Misaki shook his head furiously, shaking away the insecure thoughts. Yeah he wasn’t a genius, but he was capable damnit!

“It’s not like I need his approval anyways, that jerk!” Misaki picked up his pace at that, receiving a few glares from other people on the sidewalk as he bumped into them. He was too determined to care at that point though. “H-he’d be lucky to have someone as awesome as me.”

Misaki smirked, thoughts filled with similar notions as he sped on towards Saruhiko’s workplace. Well, at least until he was actually in front of the building itself.

**_Oh fuck I can’t do this._ **

_What?_

**_N-nothing! Anyways…your building is huge!_ **

Misaki pushed open the large glass door, suddenly conscious of his street attire in contrast to the smartly dressed workers walking about the floor. Tugging down his beanie a bit, he looked for any sign of an elevator. Upon locating one, he smiled a bit, noticing that no one else was waiting for it. He definitely would’ve felt awkward crowded around a bunch of snobby office workers. After pressing the service button, the doors slid open with a soft chime, and Misaki stepped inside. Misaki looked at the paper again, seeing that it read the twelfth floor and pressed the corresponding button on the elevator menu. As he began to climb, he vaguely wondered whether or not the fact that the twelfth floor was the top floor meant anything.

**_It’s a good thing I didn’t get lost coming up you know._ **

_Wait, what? No, no, no. Do not come up here. _

**_Huh? Why not?_ **

The elevator chimed again as the doors slid open, and Misaki was immediately met with various stares from those seated at computer desks. Misaki blinked, eyes shifting around the room. He noticed the pretty blonde from earlier, her hair now pulled back tightly and a blue coat pulled around her. In fact, everyone in the office had the same blue coat on them, including the guy who was currently face planting his desk.    

_Why me?_

 “Um…” Misaki rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. His partner in all this seemed incapacitated at that moment, so calling out to him for help probably wasn’t an option. And then all at once, it was like a bomb had gone off, and everyone in the office started hollering.

“You must be Fushimi-san’s—“

“What’s your name?”

“Fushimi-san is so excited!”

“Yeah don’t let him fool yo—“

“Enough! Guys…guys!” Seri’s voice managed to tone down the madness somewhat. “The Captain shouldn’t be disturbed at this hour.” That seemed to silence any volume completely, considering that they all knew what that really translated to: be quiet before the Captain finds out what’s going on and comes out.

The statement also seemed to snap Saruhiko out of his despair, and he raised his head before quickly standing, checking in the direction of the office at the end of the hall.

“Let’s leave. Now.” Saruhiko stalked towards Misaki urgently, turning his head frequently towards the office in question as he did so.

“Uh okay…where?” Sure Misaki was confused but hey, at least Saruhiko wasn’t unhappy to see him.

“Anywhere but here,” Saruhiko stated, shrugging off his coat and pulling a more casual looking hoodie on.

“Ah, Fushimi-san you can’t go on a date looking like that!” Hidaka strode over, looking overly scandalized. “Don’t you have any respect for the romantic art?”

“No.”

Misaki couldn’t help but smile at that. This guy really was a jerk to everyone. It was kind of amusing though, and he had to hold back his laughter as his coworker continued to scold Misaki’s soulmate. Misaki flushed a bit at that, suddenly remembering the whole reason he was here. It really was a date wasn’t it? Or, at least a test date.

“Ah just let him leave,” Andy chimed in. “Besides the more time they spend together the more details we get tomorro—“ Andy made a strangled noise as he was cut off. He glared lightly at Saruhiko as the elbow in his ribs pulled away.

 Saruhiko grabbed Misaki’s arm, pulling him back into the elevator as he ignored the enthusiastic farewells of his team. When the doors closed and the noise ended, Saruhiko sighed heavily in relief.

“Well, I guess now we’ve both met each other’s idiots,” Misaki said, leaning against the wall of the elevator. Saruhiko glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, lazy smirk growing on his face.

“They’re all highly trained officers in the art of law and combat,” Saruhiko stated.

“O-oh, I didn’t mean to—“

“No you’re right they’re idiots, I was just providing evidence.”

Misaki snorted at that as the elevator chimed, doors opening to let them out onto the ground floor.  

Misaki was secretly glad that this was where the conversation had gone, since he had been curious all day.

**_So that means you’re an officer too right?_ **

_Yeah, I guess._

**_That’s so cool! Although sorry but, I never really liked cops. They’re so uptight! You don’t seem that way though._ **

_Well…my team and I aren’t really normal cops but it’s still super boring._

**_Yeah but you must be important right?_ **

“What do you mean?” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at Misaki as they walked out into the brisk night air. Misaki hopped down the steps of the building, stuffing his hands in his pockets when he reached the bottom, turning to look at Saruhiko.

“Well, you work on the top floor so…I don’t know,” Misaki stated, shrugging sheepishly.

_Wow, what an intelligent inference._

**_Don’t be an ass._ **

“Yes, I guess we’re kinda important or whatever,” Saruhiko drawled, looking out onto the street. “Anyways, where are we going?”

Oh yeah. They’d never decided on where exactly this date was supposed to happen. Misaki honestly didn’t care as long as it was somewhere they could talk because there really were a lot of questions to ask. More like tons actually. Honestly, why was the whole soulmate crap so hard to navigate?

**_Uh I don’t know. Are you hungry? We could eat._ **

_Where?_

**_I know this place that makes great stir fry! Not as good as mine of course but—_ **

_Stir fry. As in vegetables?_

**_Well, yeah._ **

_No thanks._

**_Seriously? How old are you?_ **

_Whatever, I’m not that hungry anyways._

**_You’re so difficult._ **

_Well apparently I’m perfect for you so what does that say?_

Misaki scowled at the sardonic comment, trying to resist rising to the bait.  He combed through other options in his head, ruling out movies and the mall instantly. The movies would be too distracting, and something told him the mall would be too crowded. Misaki groaned in frustration, trying to figure out what was left that wasn’t too stereotypically romantic.

**_Ugh why is it so hard to think about where to go?!_ **

_I assume thinking for you in general is hard._

**_Fuck you!_ **

_Why are you thinking about it so much anyways?_

**_I don’t know, I just wanna talk to you alright?_ **

Misaki flushed at the admission, but hey, it didn’t seem like Saruhiko had planned on making one anytime soon. Misaki figured that if this was going to go anywhere, he’d have to do most of the initial work. That was fine, he had always been the determined type. It’s not like giving up was an option anyways. This wasn’t like one of those flings people got into because they hadn’t found their soulmate yet. Even if he decided to never see Saruhiko again, the damage was done. Not just with the telepathy but…the attraction was obvious. Misaki admitted it, he really liked the guy, and it had only been one damn day.

Misaki glanced at Saruhiko’s face, noticing the mild look of surprise on his features. It was comical really, because it seemed pretty out of character from what he’d seen so far. Misaki sighed again at that though, because really, what did he know about the guy? Thus, another reason they needed to talk more.

Saruhiko’s eyebrows came back down, and he looked off to the side, as if hesitant. Misaki waited patiently, looking away towards the street again.   It was cold, but not freezing, and the light breeze made it a nice night for a walk, evidenced by the good amount of people still out and about. The sidewalk wasn’t nearly as crowded as earlier that day, but it wasn’t deserted either. Misaki smiled softly, remembering when he and Saruhiko had met. What an asshole.

“Coffee.”

“Huh?” Misaki snapped out of his reverie, turning back to Saruhiko.

“I don’t know, a café or whatever? We can just sit…and talk or…something,” Saruhiko muttered, kicking at the sidewalk lightly. Misaki blinked at him, a bit dumbfounded that the suggestion wasn’t accompanied by a sarcastic comment of any kind.

**_Huh, I guess not all the work after all._ **

_What stupid thing are you talking about now?_

“Nothing!” Misaki grabbed the front of Saruhiko’s hoodie and dragged him forward towards the nearest crosswalk. “Let’s go!”

\---

They’d eventually settled on a mostly empty ‘net café in a less popular area of the city. The area had an older population, but that made it less crowded on weekends and during dinner time. They’d been there for a little over an hour, and Misaki already felt like he knew a lot, or at least a lot more than he’d expected. He’d also quickly realized what topics were totally off limits with his new companion. Misaki grimaced, remembering the stillness that overtook Saruhiko when Misaki had brought up his family. Never again. At least, not anytime soon.

Otherwise though, he felt pretty giddy. Turns out they were both into video games and even liked the same movies and genres. Misaki was also super impressed with Saruhiko’s unbelievable computer skills. After the initial awkwardness of beginning the conversation, it had all come pretty easily. Talking to Saruhiko felt natural, and it was fun too. Plus now Misaki knew more about the nature of Saruhiko’s job, and seriously, he was totally important. Misaki chuckled to himself, how could that guy just brush off such an intense job? He was so awesome!

Saruhiko came back to where they’d been sitting, water in hand, stretching quickly before plopping back down into his chair and continuing where their last conversation left off.

_I still can’t believe you won’t drink milk. No wonder you’re so short Misaki._

**_Fuck off, and I told you not to call me by my first name!_ **

_You call me by my first name. Plus you’ve already given me a stupid nickname, which I didn’t approve by the way._

**_That’s your own fault, you were being an asshole, and you deserve whatever nickname I give you._ **

_You’re just mad because you have a girl’s name._

**_Prick. Anyways, um, where do you live?_ **

_Wow that’s pretty bold of you. I’m not against anything on the first date but—_

**_WHAT? No! That’s not what I meant!_ **

Misaki sputtered, blushing and lowering his head as he took a sip of coffee.

_Yeah I figured as much, you seem like a total virgin._

**_Well how would you know? I could’ve totally done it before!_ **

“Sex. Blowjobs. Rimmi—“

“W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? SHUT UP!” Misaki practically jumped out of his seat, placing his hands over that wicked mouth.

**_Saruhiko! How can you say that stuff so straight faced? In public?!_ **

_We’re literally the only ones here._

**_S-still._ **

Misaki removed his hands cautiously, afraid that those lips would spew more offending material.

_You totally proved my point though._

**_Yeah, so? Fuck you. There’s nothing wrong…with waiting._ **

_Hm~ For who?_

“S-shut up, I don’t have to say it,” Misaki muttered, taking another sip of his drink before rolling his eyes.

**_I’m guessing you’re not a virgin then?_ **

_Huh? Oh no, I am._

**_I fucking hate you._ **

Misaki couldn’t be all that upset though, because his comment was rewarded with a light laugh from his partner. Misaki’s eyes widened at the devious smile on the other’s face, not completely hating what it did to his stomach. Nope, he didn’t hate it at all. Misaki’s eyes lowered to the other’s somewhat exposed chest as it heaved lightly. Saruhiko’s collarbones were really defined Misaki noticed, and the skin looked unfairly smooth. His fingers twitched, and he had to fight to keep his breathing even. He must’ve gotten a little too caught up in the moment, because suddenly a pair of fingers were snapping in front of his face.

_I know you think I’m hot but don’t stop breathing over it._

**_Huh? Fuck you, I’m just still getting used to you okay?_ **

_Well yeah it’s only been a day._

That was true. The thought was kind of exciting to Misaki though. Look at how much he had found out in just one day!

_I live on the edge of the business district by the way._

**_Eh? Wow, that’s fancy._ **

_Not really, it’s just a small apartment with my desk and a bed. Nothing exciting._

**_It’s still a hell of a nice area though!_ **

_You probably just live in a super shitty area so you think it’s really nice._

Misaki growled a bit at that, throwing a half-hearted glare at Saruhiko. He then spit his address out in an exasperated ‘for your information’ type of tone, pleased but still aggravated when Saruhiko’s eyebrows went up.

“What?” Misaki watched as Saruhiko’s eyebrows lowered again, waiting for the irritating response.

“Nothing, it’s just surprising that someone who only works part time would live in a decent area.” Saruhiko picked up his glass, finishing what remained of the water inside.

“What? Don’t believe me dumb monkey?”

“I sort of don’t.” Saruhiko’s comment was accompanied by a blatant smirk.

“Well…then I guess you need to walk me home,” Misaki smirked back, hoping that he was masking his anxiety well.

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at him, obviously intrigued. Misaki waited for a response, but the seconds all of a sudden felt agonizingly slow. Maybe that had been a little too upfront, or maybe it was just plain idiotic. After all, look who he was asking. Misaki was about to just laugh it off and say he was joking around, because really, he didn’t want to ruin the evening. However, at that moment Saruhiko leaned back against his chair and shrugged casually.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Misaki’s eyes widened, and he blinked a few times before a grin broke out on his face. “Yeah!”

\---

Nope.

The walk home and the subway ride had been great, just more talking and light bickering. Misaki had even accidentally been lightly pushed into Saruhiko on the train car, and while it had been embarrassing (not to mention irritating considering the other had complained), he’d inhaled Saruhiko’s unique scent. It hadn’t been terribly exciting or notable, just generic fabric softener and styling product, but it set Misaki’s heart racing at new speeds. Misaki was too wrapped up in the new sensation to even care about how lame it was.

So yeah, everything had been great until they were about half a block from Misaki’s place and he suddenly realized one thing.

He had no idea what to do when they actually reached the front door. It had only been a day, hugging or…kissing…was too intimate. A handshake was way too awkward though right? They were soulmates after all. Should he just say ‘see you around’ or set up a next date already? Was setting up a next date so soon too pushy? Yeah probably, he should just call the next day.

Misaki mentally face palmed at that. He didn’t need to call, he could literally communicate _telepathically_ with the guy at any fucking time he wanted.

“Do you always breathe this hard or do you need to go to a hospital?” Saruhiko eyed Misaki warily, weirded out by the long stretch of silence between them that had started after getting off the subway.

**_W-What? No! I just…haven’t taken a long walk in a while._ **

_Aren’t you a delivery—_

**_Anyways my place! It’s coming up I mean. Thanks again for walking with me._ **

_I’m only doing it because I want proof that you actually live somewhere and not on the streets. I have standards you know._

**_So do I but I got stuck with a total shithead anyways._ **

_Again, what does that say about you?_

Misaki only glared quickly in response before looking ahead again, seeing a familiar intersection coming up.

**_Just one more turn haha._ **

_I know you’ve been trying to suppress your thoughts all this time like an idiot, but you do realize that I can feel you radiating anxiety right?_

**_H-HUH?_ **

_Yeah and it’s annoying so quit it. Just admit I make you nervous and—_

**_You do not make me nervous you ass! I’m fine!_ **

Misaki was lightly pushed against the nearest wall instantly, Saruhiko’s face leaning dangerously close to his. The delicate features and piercing blue eyes behind dark frames rendered Misaki momentarily speechless, a strangled noise escaping his throat.

“Oh yeah?” Saruhiko smirked lightly, delighted in Misaki’s dumbstruck expression. “So this isn’t affecting you at all hm?”

Misaki’s eyes narrowed, a smirk of his own forming despite the flush on his face. He leaned in closer to the other, barely leaving any form of a gap. It was Saruhiko’s turn to inhale sharply, eyes wavering just a fraction, almost undetectable. They were practically exchanging breaths from how close they were, and both shuddered from the sensation. Misaki’s heart was pounding, but like hell was he going to be the only one humiliated here.

“Nope,” Misaki said, trying to avoid stuttering. “Just like this isn’t affecting you right?”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue at that, smirk turning into a frown as he pulled away abruptly and continued walking. Misaki smiled triumphantly, this soulmate thing was a two way street after all. He caught up to Saruhiko in a few quick strides, smile still plastered to his face as he tried to get a glimpse of his companion’s pouting face.

**_So?_ **

_So what?_

**_I make you nervous too right?_ **

_Go to hell._

Misaki laughed at that, ecstatic that he had finally won one of their rounds. He didn’t even notice how close they were to his apartment until they were literally steps away from the building’s entrance.

**_Oh, um—_ **

_You got your keys right? That’s all the proof I’ll really need._

**_Ah, right!_ **

Misaki stuck his hand into his pockets, fidgeting around until he felt cool metal against his fingertips. Pulling out his keys with a soft cling, he stuck them into the lock of the door, turning awkwardly towards Saruhiko.

**_Ha, see Saru? I do live here!_ **

_You must be so proud._

**_Whatever…um…so…_ **

_Well bye._

Misaki made another strangled noise, taken aback. Seriously, was this guy even real?

**_Hey wait!_ **

Saruhiko turned, regarding Misaki softly.

“Just…” Misaki looked away anxiously, trying to find the right words. Eventually he figured he might as well just fuck it, because really he’d already embarrassed himself enough. “I had a good time and…”

Misaki bit his lower lip, trying to form his request.

_And?_

**_And next time…you should show me where you live. Maybe play some video games or whatever?_ **

Another pause came up between them as Saruhiko kicked at the ground, thinking over the proposition as if it were a life or death matter. Misaki’s eye twitched lightly, the guy really was a dick. Misaki knew he couldn’t have been the only one that wanted to do this again, they’d totally clicked! Right?

“I work late the rest of the week,” Saruhiko said tiredly. Misaki’s eyes widened before turning away. Misaki moved to pull his beanie over his eyes, trying to mask the disappointment he felt. Maybe they hadn’t clicked after all. Saruhiko seemed to have some pretty high walls, and Misaki was probably just stupid to think he could just ask to casually hang out so quickly. Misaki turned his key in the lock all the way, opening the door to his apartment building fully.

**_Okay then ha, see you arou—_ **

_But this Saturday would probably be fine. If that’s what you want or whatever._

Saruhiko shrugged dismissively at the whole invitation, but Misaki was so relieved it hurt, and he couldn’t hold back his smile completely.

**_Really?_ **

_Are you deaf too?_

Not even that could get a rise out of Misaki, he was too overwhelmed.

**_So I’ll see you Saturday yeah? Oh…don’t forget to give me your address later!_ **

_Yeah fine. You can actually just meet me at work again, I’ll be wrapping some things up on Saturday morning anyways._

Saruhiko’s tone was obviously irritated, as if he really shouldn’t be having to go in on a Saturday but he had no choice. Misaki smirked lightly, finding the tone somewhat…cute.

**_Yeah okay well, see ya!_ **

_See you._

Saruhiko gave Misaki one more fleeting glance before walking back down the short street and rounding the corner. Misaki smiled, taking the staircase of the building up to his tiny apartment on the second floor. He sank against the door once inside, thankful that he hadn’t fucked anything up. Misaki laughed lightly to himself, already looking forward to the weekend. Despite all the shitty deliveries he had lined up for the next four days, at least it would all pay off. Getting up from the floor, Misaki made for the bathroom, ready for a shower after his eventful day.

_Oh, one more thing._

**_Huh?_ **

_Don’t come up next time._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Saru's workplace is his own personal hell and Munakata likes to ruin everything xD Thanks for reading everyone! The next chapter will probably contain a small time skip so be excited for that (because I am lol). Once again, I love when you guys leave ideas or suggestions in your feedback so don't be shy! See you next time ^^


	4. Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean the rating changed? My hand just slipped...

The next few weeks after that first date had passed by in somewhat of a flash for Misaki, but were by no means uneventful. As he sat in Saruhiko’s modest apartment on Saturday night, watching another predictable horror flick, Misaki smiled to himself. Despite the short time together, Saruhiko had warmed up to him. Well, slightly. Or, as much as Saruhiko could warm up to anyone.

The past few weekends had been primarily spent together, with the occasional breaks in which Misaki hung out at the bar or Saruhiko had leftover reports to write. Eventually though, night would fall and they’d be on the couch or at the kitchen table. Some nights all they did was talk until it was late, and Misaki would have no choice but to crash on Saruhiko’s couch. Other nights they just watched movies silently until one of them fell asleep or left. Sometimes Saruhiko would get calls from work, forcing him to leave Misaki on the couch while he grumpily sent faxes or filled out forms. Although at first it was annoying to have Saruhiko get up all the time, Misaki began to find some serenity in it. It all felt weirdly domestic to him, watching Saruhiko’s handsome face scrunch up in focus as the sound of shuffling papers filled the silent space. Then Saruhiko would join him, slumping onto the couch and giving Misaki an exaggerated eye roll, and the other would laugh before turning back to the movie.

They still bickered, and even though Misaki was gradually getting used to it, he couldn’t believe that such a difficult person could exist. Misaki had learned that not only was Saruhiko picky with food, he was downright picky with everything. Sometimes Misaki didn’t know how the guy even managed to go outside, much less survive. He’d gotten into the habit of cooking dinner for the two, and sometimes even forcing Saruhiko to meet him for lunch just to make sure the officer didn’t try skipping meals. Misaki laughed to himself, shaking his head as footsteps approached from behind.

_What are you thinking about now?_

**_Oh you can’t hear?_ **

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, setting down his laptop on the coffee table before sinking into the couch beside Misaki, shoulders lightly knocking against the other’s. The only light source in the room was a small lamp in the corner, and the glow seemed to kiss Saruhiko’s face, bringing out that bold blue from his eyes that Misaki had come to be practically obsessed with. He could see the mild bags under them though, no doubt the product of a long week doing final preparations for his boss’s ceremony thing.

Misaki blushed, remembering an exchange they’d had about a week before about Misaki accompanying him to the party. It had resulted in…a compromising situation.

Well, more like a mortifying one. But also an awesome one. Shit. Basically, if someone had told Misaki that his first kiss would happen after snorting milk through his nose, he would’ve probably punched them.

It had all started with another meaningless argument, the result of Misaki finding out that Saruhiko wouldn’t touch any type of vegetable. If it was green, chances are Saruhiko wouldn’t be within a mile radius of it.

“So you’re not gonna eat any of it?” Misaki’s eye twitched, looking between his stubborn soulmate and the plate of food he had just cooked.

“There’s almost no meat in it,” Saruhiko grumbled back, poking at the plate of sautéed veggies with his fork, a look of disgust plastered on his face.

**_Are you trying to piss me off? Just eat it!_ **

_Are you trying to give me a seizure?_

**_Vegetables won’t give you a fucking seizure assface._ **

_But do I take the chance?_

_“_ Fuck you.” Despite his annoyance, Misaki grabbed the plate, taking it back into his kitchen.

_You know you don’t really have a right to lecture me. Someone who won’t even drink milk…_

Misaki began to put dishes away loudly at that, scowling as he began to saran wrap Saruhiko’s uneaten dinner.

**_That’s because milk is disgusting! Besides, what’s the big deal about milk anyways?_ **

_Misaki…_

**_Hm?_ **

Misaki stopped putting dishes away, puzzled at the other’s silence. When he looked over, he regretted it instantly. The smirk on Saruhiko’s face was so wide Misaki thought it surely must be uncomfortable.

_How tall are you?_

Misaki’s eyes narrowed into slits as he ground out his response, accepting that there was no way he was getting out of the humiliating conversation to come.

**_167 centimeters._ **

_See? You’re the poster child for why milk’s a big deal._

**_You’re the worst._ **

Instead of the usual snarky response, Saruhiko simply slapped down bills onto the table, an unspoken instigation.

_Drink it._

Misaki looked at the money, face twisting in a grimace. It wasn’t so much the money that got him riled up, but the challenge itself. The fact that Saruhiko was actually confident enough to bet on Misaki’s ability to drink milk was mildly infuriating. Despite his feeling of genuine fear, Misaki wordlessly walked over to the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk he only used for baking, and slammed it down on the table. He poured himself a glass, then sat down in front of Saruhiko, burning a hole through the other’s still smirking face.

Needless to say, Misaki stared at the glass anxiously for several minutes, silence only broken by Saruhiko’s occasional taunts. Eventually, Misaki found the courage to actually pick up the horrendous glass of white sludge, willing himself to slowly raise it towards his mouth.

Saruhiko slouched a bit, looking away as if pondering something in his mind while Misaki took his time with his task. Saruhiko squinted, looking up as Misaki closed his eyes in silent prayer, as if hoping the glass of milk wouldn’t kill him.

“Say, Misaki…”

Misaki glared in response. “I’m going okay? Just give me a sec…”

Saruhiko was too slow to reply completely before Misaki chose to attempt to chug the entire glass, forcing the contents down his throat as Saruhiko spoke.

“You feel like being my date to my boss’s dinner or whatever?”

Next thing that Misaki knew, the sickening taste of milk was traveling up the wrong pipe and out his nose in excess, coating the table. He coughed, trying not to choke, or worse, throw up. The coughing wracked his entire frame, and he had to stand up in an attempt to regain control.

Saruhiko just stared at him, wide-eyed, and had Misaki not been in the middle of dying, he might’ve laughed at the uncharacteristic expression. Eventually, Misaki’s obnoxious coughs died down into light wheezes, and he gradually began to compose himself, grabbing nearby paper towels in order to wipe away the liquid flowing from his nostrils in a sticky mess.

And then he heard the snorting, Saruhiko’s incredibly poor attempt at restraining laughter. Not like he tried for very long though, because soon he was laughing wholeheartedly, cackling even as Misaki’s face lit up bright red.

“H-hey…shut up!” Misaki’s protests carried no real bite though, and he doubted Saruhiko had even heard him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Saruhiko breathed out in between his last laughs, slowly standing. He approached Misaki, grabbing more towels as he did, small chuckles still escaping him. Misaki only pouted, glaring at his feet as Saruhiko came to stand directly in front of him. Saruhiko looked him over, obviously somewhat disgusted with the liquid that was probably still flowing out of Misaki’s nostrils. Misaki raised his eyes as Saruhiko all but pushed the paper towels onto his face, dabbing away the milk with no delicacy involved.

“H-hey asshole! Watch it!” Misaki coughed in between words, trying to pull away as the Saruhiko tried to suffocate him. Saruhiko’s hand at the back of his neck stopped him though, so he resorted to trying to shake the hand away from his face.

“It’s gross, just let me get it!” Saruhiko leaned forward more, trying to fight against Misaki’s strong attempts at escape.

“I can do it myself dick!” Misaki reached up, moving to pry the hand at the back of his neck.

He got caught in the pull of those eyes though, and his breath hitched. Saruhiko’s hands stilled and tightened, the scratching of the paper towels being the only sound besides their heavy breathing. Saruhiko brought his hand back down onto Misaki’s stiff neck, fingertips brushing against the curls of auburn nestled there. Saruhiko’s eyes moved to Misaki’s lips and back up again, paper towels still held lightly to Misaki’s face.

_He looks good…_

**_W-what?_ **

Saruhiko smirked, aware he had let a thought slip, but hardly caring as he moved the paper towels away from Misaki’s face.

_Don’t worry about it…_

And then Saruhiko was leaning down, pressing his lips softly against Misaki’s, other hand joining the first on Misaki’s neck.

Misaki reacted almost instantly, some spark inside him telling him what to do. He leaned up, pressing into the kiss more and joining the hands at his neck. The kiss was awkward…stiff, Misaki’s face still slightly wet and cold, but damn if it wasn’t the best thing Misaki had ever felt.  And almost as soon as it started, it ended. Saruhiko pulled away chastely, dropping his hands.

_You taste gross…_

**_W-well you made me drink it!_ **

_I didn’t make you do anything, I just offered incentive and—_

**_FUCK OFF._ **

Misaki had eventually agreed to Saruhiko’s invitation after some very nervous stuttering, despite his fear of fancy parties. He was sure he could borrow a suit from someone though. Saruhiko had basically asked him out, and no way was he going to miss out on that type of miracle.

The conversation may or may not have ended with several more attempts at kissing.

_Misaki, are you even watching this?_

**_H-huh?_ **

Misaki snapped out of his reverie, turning to face the other man seated on the couch.

**_Y-yeah I am, I was just remembering something…_ **

_What?_

Misaki raised his eyebrows, laughing a bit before leaning forward and placing his lips against his soulmate’s, satisfied with the mildly stunned expression that greeted him upon pulling back.

_Oh…_

**_Oh._ **

_You’re getting good at doing that._

**_You could stand to do it more._ **

_Yeah?_

Saruhiko’s thoughts and actions were simultaneous as he leaned in to capture Misaki’s lips. Misaki’s arms instinctively lifted to wrap around Saruhiko’s shoulders, allowing himself to be pressed down against the edge of the couch. The natural rhythm between them when they kissed still confused Misaki. Despite his anxiety and lack of experience, it seemed they fit together each time, and his limbs reacted accordingly. As if that natural pull that the universe had created between the two of them was constantly at work. Misaki didn’t get it, but he didn’t question it.

Misaki gave a muffled groan when Saruhiko deepened the kiss, sinking further back into the couch.

_Better?_

**_You’re gonna end up killing the mood again dumbass…_ **

_Ah, there’s a mood now?_

**_Get off me._ **

_I wanted to try something though._

**_Wha—_ **

Misaki gave a startled shriek when he felt a tongue dart across his lips. His eyes widened, and he pushed Saruhiko back a bit, just enough that their gazes met. Misaki ran his own tongue across his bottom lip, the same area Saruhiko’s had traced. Saruhiko raised an eyebrow, playful grin planted on his face.

**_Okay._ **

Saruhiko nodded and leaned down once more, dragging his tongue slowly on the edge of Misaki’s lip until they parted, allowing their mouths to collide in full, slick and wet. Their tongues tangled, a gentle push and pull, a sort of slow dance between the two. Saruhiko took the opportunity to explore, briefly running his tongue along the roof of his soulmate’s mouth, causing Misaki to turn away and laugh at the tickling sensation. Saruhiko chuckled, grabbing Misaki’s chin and bringing him back to face him, going back in for a deeper kiss, flicking his tongue at Misaki’s. It was intoxicating, the heat of Misaki’s mouth accompanied by the light sighing and groans that would occasionally escape him. Misaki’s lips were chapped, occasionally getting stuck on Saruhiko’s whenever they shifted, wet smacking sounds filling the room. At that point, they were getting carried away, drool spilling out of each other’s mouths unattractively. Not that either really cared though.

**_Wow…this is so great._ **

_Glad to hear it._

**_Shut up and focus asshole._ **

_Oh believe me I’m focused._

As if to emphasize his point, Saruhiko sucked at Misaki’s bottom lip, drawing out a satisfied sigh. Misaki brought his arms, which had been resting on Saruhiko’s shoulders, forward, hands cupping the taller’s neck. Their noses bumped as the kiss continued to intensify, Misaki’s lips sometimes clumsily leaving Saruhiko’s to kiss his chin and cheeks quickly. Saruhiko’s breath filled Misaki’s lungs, hot, pleasant, and absolutely heavenly. Saruhiko braced one hand against Misaki’s hip, the other placed beside Misaki’s head. Misaki would open his eyes every now and then, sometimes catching Saruhiko’s half-lidded gaze. He’d sigh, and then would close his eyes tightly, losing himself in the kiss again.

**_More._ **

_Mm._

Misaki’s forehead was wrinkled with concentration, relaxing when Saruhiko pulled away and began focusing on Misaki’s neck. Misaki whimpered, and the palms against Saruhiko’s neck had begun to sweat. Misaki’s heartbeat was racing with excitement and most newly, lust. Sure he was a young guy, and he’d experienced a fair amount of sexual frustration. That was just how puberty was. But to have all those feelings actually attached to someone, to actually want someone, that was another thing entirely. The lips against his neck were determined, sensually nipping and licking, unconcerned with the marks probably left behind. Misaki felt heat radiating from Saruhiko’s groin, evidence of desire that had Misaki’s mind swimming with possibilities. He was in a similar condition, body ablaze with want.

**_Saruhiko…I want…_ **

_Yeah, me t—_

And then Saruhiko’s PDA began to buzz like crazy, obnoxious ringtone filling the air around them. They both gasped, pulling back from the kiss, momentarily confused. Saruhiko realized what it was first, growling in frustration as he pushed himself off Misaki and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He glanced at Misaki, whose eyes were still glazed over, and it took everything Saruhiko had to not just drop everything and reclaim those swollen lips. Sighing loudly, he got up from the couch and grabbed his PDA, finding several notifications from his coworkers about reports they couldn’t find or unfinished paperwork that they needed.

**_W-wha—_ **

_Fucking incompetent…if Andy lost that report…_

**_Hey!_ **

Saruhiko looked over at Misaki as he wretched open his laptop. Misaki turned away, taken aback by the intense gaze that hadn’t quite left Saruhiko’s face yet. His breathing was still heavy, and from the way Saruhiko’s chest moved, the same was true for the other. Misaki blushed, coming down from his high. Saruhiko clicked his tongue, looking back at his computer and pulling up his files.

_It’s work I…I have to do it._

**_Yeah I get that, it’s just…that was awesome ya know?_ **

Saruhiko swallowed noticeably, nodding to himself before turning back to Misaki. He brought a hand up to his mouth, mild flush dancing across his cheeks.

_Mm. It was. We should…_

_“_ What?” Misaki berated himself for his obvious eagerness, but he couldn’t help it. Saruhiko raised an eyebrow in response, picking up his laptop as he stood up from the couch.

_We should pick it up next time._

Misaki bit his bottom lip, repressing a smile and a shiver as Saruhiko walked into the direction of his room.

_All this shit is going to take a while, so you can sleep on the couch if you want. I won’t be done for a while._

**_Oh no, it’s cool. I’m gonna head home anyways._ **

_You sure? I—_

**_Yep! I’ll see you Monday! Lunch right?_ **

Saruhiko eyed him cautiously, but didn’t argue against Misaki’s anxious protests.

_Yeah, okay._

_\--_

It wasn’t necessarily that Misaki didn’t want to stay. He just knew it wouldn’t have been a good idea with the kind of thoughts he was having. It’s just that, after such an intense make out, he…was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Or maybe the word was squirmy. Yeah, squirmy.

Or alternatively, extremely horny.

The walk and subway ride home had been horrendous, probably the most awkward experience he’d ever had to endure. Well, not ever…his friends could get him into some pretty bad situations, but it was definitely up on the list. He’d spent the whole time twitching and willing himself to think of the least sexy things possible. Anything to keep his mind off Saruhiko.

He was incredibly relieved to get home, having unbuckled his pants before even closing the door completely. He didn’t last very long, having been already so worked up. A few good pumps, and he’d spilled out onto his hand, lewd groan escaping him as his shoulders were finally able to relax. Shudders wracked his frame, and he was relieved that he’d managed to satiate himself. He knew it hadn’t nearly been enough though, it would never be enough unless it was the real thing, and the fact tormented him.

So there he was, the following Monday, lying in bed with his pants around his ankles. His dick was hard and hot, practically burning in his hand, excessive moisture leaking from the tip as he pleasured himself lazily. He thought back to Saturday, letting the memories flow. He tightened his hand around the shaft, working himself up more before allowing himself long, relieving strokes. He shuddered violently at the movement as he recalled the feel of Saruhiko’s tongue in his mouth, teasing all the right places, body pressed flush against him. Yata groaned unabashedly, Saruhiko’s voice and face filling up his head, loving the affect the thoughts were having on his now twitching body, and his pace increased.

**_Mmm, fuck…right there._ **

Moisture continued to leak from the tip of Misaki’s cock, and he used his thumb to spread it around, relishing in the little spikes of pleasure that resulted. He could already feel the familiar warmth coiling in his stomach, and he seized up, jerking himself furiously as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. He used his other hand to caress his balls, delighted with the added stimulation and tingling that accompanied the sensation.

**_Gonna come, gonna come…_ **

_Misaki._

Misaki’s heart rate increased as memories of Saruhiko’s voice and body continued to play in his head while he neared his peak, and his moans were now coming out broken and choked. He could hear the smooth, playful tone of his soulmate’s voice, and even memories of them bickering were helping his desire at that point. Just a few more strokes and…

**_Fuck…fuck…fu—_ **

Misaki’s body twisted in the sheets, moan caught in his throat as he spilled out onto the bed, come flowing out in thick spurts before dripping down his fingers in beads. He stayed stiff for a minute, shudders coursing through his frame before he collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch his breath.

**_Shit…_ **

_Yeah, you’re telling me._

**_HUH?!_ **

Misaki shot up in bed, heart rate picking back up, but this time, not from pleasure.

**_S-S-Saruh—_ **

_Couldn’t wait for me, could you Misaki?~_

**_Fuck you!_ **

_Well yeah I can see that you want to…_

**_You—ugh! You know what I meant! Shut up!_ **

Misaki’s face was on fire, and he stood up quickly, stomping over to the shower. He turned on the cold water violently, stepping under the frigid stream. Saruhiko had stayed silent, perhaps finally cutting Misaki a break or just busy with work. Misaki leaned against the cold tile, absolutely mortified. He’d completely forgotten to be aware of his thoughts. Otherwise there was no telling if the other could hear him or not. How the hell was he supposed to face his soulmate at lunch? There was no way. He’d have to cancel. Forever.

Misaki groaned at the idiocy of his plan, knowing full well there was no escape. Even if he locked himself in his house all week, the other would no doubt plague him with intrusive thoughts and teasing. He sighed, resigned to his fate, and praying that the whole incident hadn’t completely turned Saruhiko off.

_Say Misaki…_

Misaki’s head shot up, nervously waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t, Misaki switched off the water, taking a seat against the wall of the shower shakily.

**_W-what?_ **

_How…did you do it?_

**_Huh? T-the normal way! I don’t know!_ **

Misaki really couldn’t handle this, what kind of question was that? He was practically on the verge of internally combusting.

_Okay, but what did you think about?_

Misaki groaned, why him?

**_I don’t know, Saturday night? Why do you care about this anyways? It’s weird._ **

_I don’t know maybe I’m just jealous._

**_What the fuck? Y-you can do it too, no one’s stopping you._ **

Honestly, this guy. How did the universe even decide these things? Misaki cradled his head in his hands, willing himself not to imagine Saruhiko jerking off. He didn’t need to let any more thoughts slip, the conversation was embarrassing enough already. He braced his hands on his knees, ready to get up and make his way back to his room.

_No. I’m jealous of whichever hand of yours got to jerk you off._

**_WHAT?!_ **

Misaki slipped as he got up, landing right back on his ass.

**_Did y-you really just—_ **

Saruhiko made no sense to him. The guy was a social cripple, he didn’t talk unless asked, and it took everything Misaki had just to pry things out of him sometimes. He was the most non-romantic asshole in the world, yet he could be so unashamedly bold and…and…

Sexy.

Misaki sighed in frustration, nothing about his train of thought was helping that day it seemed.

_Anyways, I have to go ugh, shit just hit the fan uh—fuck—bye._

**_Huh? Wait!_ **

Silence.

Fuck.

\--

Saruhiko’s work had been hell all day. The honor ceremony was at the end of the week, and any last minute orders were being processed. That, on top of all the usual work, basically turned the whole place upside down. Saruhiko had been in the middle of reviewing some police investigations when he’d received Misaki’s…interesting thoughts. He’d actually been somewhat relaxed, happy to be focused on work that didn’t revolve around the party, even if it meant filing through boring evidence.

The thoughts leaked to him had been an even more welcome event at first, but they proved to be more than distracting. Misaki and he had gotten more accustomed to each other the past few weeks, and physical affection, though originally foreign to him, had come almost instinctively. It was almost like a pull. Sure, Saruhiko had tried hard, very hard, to resist it. That kind of intimacy wasn’t something he welcomed or was ever comfortable with, but it had felt nearly impossible to stop himself from giving in to the natural current that seemed to be there. It had been extremely irritating to not be in control of his actions…even if the actions were made with awareness and maybe even desire. Ugh.

Saruhiko groaned, ignoring the glare he received from Fuse.

Mental communication had gotten easier too, not in the sense that less leaks happened, but more like in accepting that most thoughts were meant to be shared. Saruhiko rolled his eyes when he had first realized that attempting to hold back thoughts was more trouble than it was worth. Despite his reserved nature, he’d eventually given up on keeping things in out of embarrassment or shame. There was really no point in it, and there was no way to fight back even if he wanted to. The combination of both the physical and telepathic connections had left Saruhiko totally vulnerable even in just a few short weeks, and had perhaps finally hit a breaking point on Saturday night.

He hadn’t meant to go as far as he did that night, he’d just meant to tease Misaki with a brief kiss, just to test the waters. As soon as their lips touched again though, he lost any semblance of control, and before he knew it he was holding Misaki’s hips to the couch, ready to take things to wherever Misaki would allow. If work hadn’t interrupted, he was sure lust would’ve taken over completely. Lust, for him, was a new feeling. It implied some form of attachment to someone else, an attachment that Saruhiko had never had or planned to have. Hell, even regular attachments had never been easy for him, not even with his parents. It had taken years to get accustomed to his coworkers, and with them he was still distant some days.

Misaki had been so unique though, such an intense experience. Saruhiko didn’t know whether to feel sick or happy. The latter seemed almost foolish, a trick, and Saruhiko wasn’t willing to trust it just yet. The inclination to was staggering.

He’d been unsure initially, wondering whether Saturday night’s events had been welcomed. That uncertainty had flown right out the door though with Misaki’s leaks. Saruhiko smirked to himself, putting down a finished report. It seemed that Misaki had gotten used to sharing everything too, and hadn’t taken the extra precaution of trying to keep his musings under wraps. The words and feelings that had come through from Misaki had made Saruhiko’s mouth go completely dry, and he’d squirmed in his chair, willing himself to not give into the fantasies that wanted to get through his subconscious. He’d resorted to teasing the other, if not only for the fun of it, but also the distraction. He…may or may not have been joking about the jealous part. It had been a few hours since the whole thing, but it was still fresh in his mind, stuck there like an itch he wasn’t allowed to scratch despite his desperation.

“Fushimi.”

He looked up, brought back to reality by Seri’s commanding tone. He stood up a little straighter reflexively, bringing his eyes up to meet her’s shortly.

“What do you need?” Saruhiko picked up another report, attempting to look productive. He wasn’t usually slow when it came to these things, but this day had been an outlier.

“Nothing, it’s just time for your lunch break,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Aren’t you meeting Yata-kun today?”

“Huh?” Saruhiko looked at the clock on his computer, realizing she was right. He really had lost track of time. He’d blame Misaki for it later. “Yeah, I am. It’s good you reminded me.” He stood up, shrugging off his coat and making sure his desk was in order.

Seri eyed him still, probably sensing his unrest. He hated how she did that, it meant his brooding had to be done with better care whenever he was having an off day. She’d always been good at knowing when things were on his mind other than the usual work related issues.

“Saruhiko, are you—“

“Fine, just thinking about the ceremony is all,” Saruhiko replied, choosing not to make eye contact. That would’ve given him away far too quickly, and the real source of his discomfort wasn’t something he felt like sharing with the whole office. He nodded to her before walking towards the elevator, eager to get out of there. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

\--

**_Why can’t you just drop it? Stupid Saru!_ **

_Drop it? You were distracting me at work._

**_S-so you were thinking about me then huh?_ **

_Hard not to considering how loud you were. I can only imagine what you sound like aloud when you—_

**_Enough._ **

Misaki glared, taking another bite of his food. Saruhiko hadn’t let up about what had happened in the morning all throughout lunch, leading to Misaki being a blushing mess in front of their waitress.

Saruhiko had of course, separated his meal into two halves, meats from vegetables. Misaki would usually scold him on any other day, but he didn’t want to give Saruhiko a chance to tease him again for earlier.

_I meant it though._

**_Huh?_ **

_We should pick up where we left off…sometime or whatever._

**_O-oh, yeah. Yeah!_ **

Saruhiko smirked at his partner, putting down his napkin. The other rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, staring back into the familiar cool eyes.

**_You have to go soon huh?_ **

_Disappointed?_

**_Maybe._ **

Misaki reached under the table, grabbing the other’s hand. Saruhiko almost pulled away, but his body wanted to lean into the touch, and he obediently followed, chasing the contact, chasing Misaki.

**_I’ll see you on Friday right? For the party or whatever…_ **

_Ugh, yeah._

**_You sound excited._ **

_I wish we could just stay in._

**_We?_ **

_Shut up. What, didn’t hear me?_

Misaki laughed, and Saruhiko’s heartbeat picked up as it tended to do as of late. The responsiveness still hadn’t ceased to surprise him.

_You don’t have to go though I mean…I could make an excuse or—_

**_I’ll be there, it’s a d-date right?_ **

Saruhiko stilled, hand tightening around Misaki’s.

_Right._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda iffy about how I ended this but it was sorta a filler/setup chapter so hopefully it was somewhat interesting xD Next chapter is gonna be long /sighs but hopefully worth the wait ^^ Thanks for reading and I appreciate feedback :D Also, big thanks to EmeraldWaves for proofreading! You're awesome ^^


	5. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I knew it would be the longest chapter pfttt, this took forever bc I have writing issues xD I hope you all enjoy it, and special thanks to the brilliant Rache for being my beta reader! ILU and u were a big help <3

_You look fine you know._

**_Shut up._ **

Misaki pulled at his tie in discomfort, looking in the mirror at the suit he had borrowed. Due to his height, it had been tailored a bit at the bottom and brought in, making it feel a bit awkward. Otherwise though, it looked good on him, and he prayed he’d fit in with everyone else at the event.

His soulmate however, seemed relatively over everything. He’d hardly put much effort into his appearance, and Misaki resisted vocalizing his pertinent annoyance because—

**_You still look so fucking good you dick._ **

_Huh?_

**_Your outfit!_ **

Saruhiko glanced up from his position on the bed before scanning his eyes over his own attire, sending Misaki a confused stare.

_What about it? I wore a stupid suit like I was asked._

It was a suit all right. A suit, unbuttoned with a complete lack of a tie, and not to mention the fact that Saruhiko continuously would fuck up the collar every fifteen minutes, leaving Misaki with the aggravating task of fixing it.

It wasn’t a huge deal, but given the high amounts of tension between the two of them since they had gotten carried away on the couch…and not to mention Misaki’s little episode, being so close to Saruhiko was like playing with fire. He’d go up to adjust the collar like clockwork, and while he was fixing it his fingers would brush against the skin of Saruhiko’s neck and their eyes would lock. Then Misaki would rapidly finish his task and fly back across the room, out of the danger zone. It didn’t help that they were at Saruhiko’s place. In his bedroom. Alone.

**_Ugh._ **

The fact Saruhiko’s suit was a bit old fashioned, and thus came with Wyoming suspenders, was also definitely not helping his imagination.

“That’s not the point! Ugh never mind…” Misaki turned back to the mirror again, fixing his tie for what must’ve been the tenth time in the last hour.

A hand on his shoulder and hot breath tickling his neck had Misaki snapping out of his thoughts immediately and jerking his head to the side. Unfortunately he chose the wrong side like an idiot, and was now facing the object of his desires.

Those cool blue eyes seemed to laugh at him, and he tried to jerk back with an undignified sputter. Saruhiko’s hand stilled him as it clamped down on his shoulder. Misaki looked at it as if it was totally foreign, eyes tracking the hand as it slid down the front of the suit until it finally travelled to the waistband of his trousers. The fingers hooked into his belt loops, giving a light tug.

_You know, we could always sta—_

**_No!_ **

Saruhiko rolled his eyes as his soulmate turned away in frustration. He looked at his phone as Misaki’s protests continued to flow through his head, noticing with irritation that they’d need to be leaving soon.

**_Yeah—and anyways, you’re like…one of the main people right? You have to be there stupid!_ **

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, but didn’t refute the claim. It was true, he’d get his ass chewed out by Seri if he didn’t show up. Not to mention he’d have to face whatever sick, bizarre retaliation the Captain came up with. He actually shuddered at the thought, deciding that, okay, Misaki wasn’t always wrong. Just…most of the time. 

\--

The ceremony was taking place in a ballroom at the convention center, and thus had been decorated obsessively to look pristine and refined. The lighting was bright, illuminating all the women’s jewelry and bouncing off the fixtures. Glasses of champagne and wine clinked together, adding to the soundtrack of the hall as people laughed and introduced themselves. All the attire was formal, and Misaki was grateful he at least looked like he fit into the aristocratic setting.

Upon arriving, he had been instantly bombarded again by his soulmate’s coworkers, and he was beginning to wonder if that was how they always were.

“Wow I can’t believe he actually brought you! Hidaka-san, you owe me—”

“Domyouji-san please!” Hidaka scolded his friend with a glare, then smiled at Misaki sheepishly before excitement lit up his eyes again. “Fushimi-san must be so happy you came though, he usually hates these things.”

“Fushimi-san hates everything,” Enomoto muttered shyly, offering Misaki a glass of alcohol. Misaki decided against it, politely declining with a shake of his head. When he was nervous, drinking didn’t help…

“Guys…we should leave him alone,” Akiyama interrupted. “We look weird all clustered here…”

“This is my night off! I can do what I want,” Domyouji replied with a defiant pout.

“You can tell that to the Lieutenant then,” Kamo, who happened to be passing by, supplied with a raised eyebrow. Domyouji physically tensed at his words, laughing weakly.

Saruhiko strode up as Domyouji looked around for their blonde superior in a panic, bringing his hand to lightly brush Misaki’s lower back. Misaki, despite being taken aback by the gesture, smiled and turned around to face his soulmate, only to be stopped dead by the woman hanging on Saruhiko’s arm. He gasped, any chance of uttering actual words going down the drain.

**_How do you stand her being so close to you?_ **

_What are you talking about? It’s only Seri…it’s annoying. Apparently I compliment her dress though, so here I am, stuck next to her._

Misaki didn’t bother mentioning the fact that Saruhiko was still letting her do it despite his complaints.

She was beautiful, Misaki would admit, even though he could barely look at her. She was the paradigm of femininity and power, back straight and gaze piercing in her white dress. The dress clung to her form until flowing like waves towards the bottom, giving off the appearance of soft silk. She wore a transparent shawl adorned with diamonds over it, and even if Misaki had been looking at her, he would’ve had to squint.  

Domyouji seemed to jump back in surprise upon seeing her, straightening his back and looking oblivious, like a kid almost caught doing something wrong.

“The Captain already gave his acceptance speech earlier, so he’ll be coming out to greet the crowd soon,” she spoke, as if explaining a game plan. “He said not to worry, we don’t have to do much, just keep an eye on things. As his right hand, I’ll be with him for most of the night, so please…behave.” Her eyes flickered to Domyouji and Hidaka as she finished, tone switching from professional to that of an annoyed older sister.

Domyouji still refused to make eye contact, and Hidaka looked comically offended.

Misaki wondered if his friends at Homra had seemed as crazy to Saruhiko as Saruhiko’s appeared to him.

Probably.

Eventually, the crowd had dispersed, and Misaki was left alone with his soulmate for the majority of the night. Saruhiko’s hand was almost always stubbornly situated at Misaki’s lower back, and Misaki was pretty sure the other wasn’t even aware of it, too busy looking around to make sure everything was in order.

_I want to leave._

**_Jeez, you’re like a kid or something._ **

_No, there’s just something else I’d rather be doing._

**_What? Got more paperwork at home?_ **

_Not exactly._

**_Wha—_ **

Misaki yelped as fingers grazed along his lower hips, gliding down towards his inner thigh. Misaki responded to the smirk on Saruhiko’s face with a glare, face glowing bright red.

**_C-can you have some control?_ **

_You’re the only thing here not boring though._

**_You still can’t do that stuff in public…_ **

_Who says?_

**_W-well, um—_ **

_You don’t like it?_

**_Trust me, that’s not it._ **

Saruhiko snorted as Misaki flushed again, hand finally returning to his side instead of staying on Misaki’s body.

_Fine._

**_You never give up this easily._ **

_I’m not giving up, I’m taking a break._

**_Bastard._ **

\--

It had not been but half an hour before the soulmates heard a loud crash from the open bar area of the hall.

**_What the—_ **

_Don’t._

**_But it sounded like—_ **

_Misaki. Don’t._

“As far as I’m concerned, I didn’t hear anything,” Saruhiko continued, looking lazily in the opposite direction of the clatter.

Suddenly, an arm jabbed Saruhiko in the side, and he nearly doubled over from the shock.

“I can’t believe this,” Seri, who had been taking a break from being with the Captain, spoke with a panicked whisper. “I told them to behave!”

“Okay…and you hit me because?” Saruhiko’s eye twitched, but the blonde paid him no mind, instead electing to stomp over to the bar. She turned back, throwing Saruhiko and Misaki and expectant look. They found themselves following automatically, Saruhiko muttering under his breath the whole time.

There, at the bar, stood Domyouji with several bottle of wine broken at his feet and an alarmed, “kill me now” type of look plastered on his face.

Needless to say, Misaki hoped Domyouji would live to see the next morning.

He looked over to the bar, where most of the other bottles were still intact. Misaki looked to the bartender, and—

**_What the fuck?_ **

_Hm?_

**_Kusanagi-san?!_ **

_Oh yeah, we hired him for the event._

**_I didn’t know! I mean I know you guys ordered from Homra but you actually offered him a gig?_ **

_…_

**_What?_ **

_Don’t you know anything?_

**_Huh?_ **

Misaki glanced back over to the bar as Seri walked up to the only mildly pissed off bartender, giving him an apologetic smile. Misaki figured he wasn’t too angry considering none of the alcohol was his and that the bar was just set up for the event. Had something similar happened at Homra though…

Domyouji would have been disintegrated, never to be seen again or remembered.

Misaki watched as the two blondes interacted, noticing how…they hardly exchanged any words. Just smiles. Nods. A wink. Holy shit.

**_HOLY SHIT._ **

_Yeah, why do you think we get all our orders from Homra? There’s tons of bars closer._

**_I…can’t believe he never told me!_ **

_Did he really have to? It’s so obvious it’s barf worthy._

**_Shut up._ **

\---

An hour passed and the night was winding down. Saruhiko promised Misaki they wouldn’t stay much longer, given that the young officer couldn’t take much more socializing.

He wasn’t as bad as his soulmate, but Misaki was getting tired of it all. Interacting with all the people around was exhausting, and Saruhiko had gone off with his pretty blonde coworker to deal with something, leaving Misaki totally helpless. He’d elected to stand over by the refreshments, leaning against the back wall to watch all the guests as they laughed and socialized. He breathed a sigh of relief, finally letting his shoulders slouch as he let his guard down and sipped from his water.  Despite all of Saruhiko’s…interesting friends, he was having a pretty good time. The food was good too, and all the décor and details of the ballroom told him a lot of work went into the night. No wonder Saruhiko had been so moody…

Misaki continued to people gaze, noticing several couples simply smiling dreamily at each other or making slight facial expressions. Soulmates. It still took Misaki aback how easily he noticed them now. They stuck out to him, people who were obviously connected and in love. Did he and Saruhiko look as happy when they communicated? He didn’t have to hope so, he was sure. There’s was no way they didn’t, even if Saruhiko tried to look grumpy at all costs. He smiled faintly, how had the universe come up with them?

People had started to sway at that point, the obvious effects of free alcohol. Misaki was glad he’d made the decision to stick with water.

“It’s a lot isn’t it?”

Misaki turned in the direction of the smooth, yet powerful voice, looking up—way up—to meet gentle violet eyes. The man was dressed impeccably, suit perfectly tailored and accompanied by a striking blue tie, weirdly out of place but…fitting. He practically radiated authority and elegance, but also an unsettling feeling of omniscience. Misaki squinted briefly before his eyes drifted over to the medal clipped to his jacket, and it all clicked.

Shit.

Munakata Reisi. The Captain. Saruhiko’s boss.

Shit.

He tensed, straightening up completely and facing the other man.

“U-uh yeah! A lot of people came here to see you huh?” Misaki laughed, resisting the urge to panic. He was probably being stupid, it was only Saruhiko’s boss. How bad could it be? He just had to make sure he didn’t make his soulmate look bad or anything.

“I’m very grateful, though my staff deserves most of the praise for all the exemplary work done in the past year. Fushimi-kun for example…”

“O-oh, I’m sure. He’s pretty smart huh?” Misaki smiled despite himself, glad to hear his soulmate was valued by others. “It’s weird to imagine him like…dealing with criminals and stuff, I guess he relies on that brain of his though.” Misaki snorted, Saruhiko had a nice body sure, but compared to Misaki, he was seriously lacking in the muscle department. Misaki figured he mostly did the computer stuff when it came to his job. Stuff like data collecting or whatever it was they did to investigate. It all seemed way too complicated.

The serene smile on the Captain’s face only grew in response, and Misaki eyed him warily. “Well, Fushimi-kun has many other useful talents which we take advantage of.”

What.

“Uh…”

“And I’m sure he’d tell you if you asked, he is quite proficient in many things! And he has a fairly good weapons mastery for example,” Munakata continued, turning to smile as someone passing by greeted him.

Oh. That’s what he meant.

“I-I’ll have to do that, he never tells me anything otherwise. Anyways—“

“Well that’s not acceptable, I’ll have to have a word with him. Communication is key,” Munakata interrupted, fixing his glasses so they caught the light.

Yeah…

Misaki looked down into his water cup before taking a swig, choosing to awkwardly glance around the room for any sign of his soulmate.

“Big plans for later tonight I’m guessing?”

Misaki nearly spit. His eyes widened, brain trying to catch up and formulate a response that wasn’t full of inappropriate exclamations.  He ended up sputtering like an idiot while the other’s piercing smile stayed planted on his face.

“Yes, I’m sure a much due night’s rest will be in order after such a long party,” Munakata said with a chuckle.

Ha…big plans…riiight. It had been a joke. A really suspicious and totally unfunny one. Fuck.

Misaki laughed awkwardly, turning away again and spotting the familiar mop of styled brown hair in the crowd. Misaki thanked his lucky stars, turning back to the Captain with obviously fake disappointment.

“Well, while it was nice talking, I really should find Saru,” he said, giving a curt bow. The other only nodded in understanding, clever eyes lowering in a nearly unperceptive manner.

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other in the future, Yata Misaki. Have a good rest of the night,” Munakata replied before moving back into the crowd, disappearing soon after. Creepy. Had Misaki ever even told him his full name?

He didn’t have time to ponder it though, because next thing he knew, Saruhiko’s hand was on his shoulder.

“Is there a reason you’re standing here staring into oblivion like that?” Saruhiko’s voice held a hint of fondness though, like he was glad to be back with Misaki even after just the thirty minutes of absence. Misaki only blinked at him though, still too out of it to really fight back.

_Misa—_

“I think something’s fucking wrong with your boss…”

“Oh? You think?”

**_Huh?_ **

_I tried to tell you…_

**_What the fuck, when?_ **

_Monday at lunch, but you were so busy worrying about your little virgin episode that you probably weren’t paying attention._

**_You’re the worst…_ **

“The point is, just don’t talk to him and you’ll be fine,” Saruhiko said, waving the problem away with his full proof solution. Right.

“Uh…well…”

Silence.

Saruhiko turned to face him, reaching out to pull him closer with an intense stare. Despite the seriousness of the look, Misaki swore he saw panic flash across those beautiful eyes.

“What did you do?” Saruhiko had dropped his voice down to a whisper, looking around in agitation, like he was watching for someone.

“Fuck you,” Misaki whispered back. “It wasn’t me! He fucking snuck up on me!”

**_Also why are we whispering? I can fucking hear you—_ **

_You what? I can’t believe—_

**_I didn’t mean to! He fucking came up to me first!_ **

_I don’t care._

**_Well fuck, was I supposed to run away?_ **

_Uh, yeah._

**_Serious—_ **

_What did he say?_

**_Does it fucking matter?_ **

_Yes._

**_Saru—_ **

_What. Did. He. Say?_

**_Nothing! Just that…we’d be seeing a lot of him in the future and he’d have a talk with you about—_ **

_Goddamnit._

\--

The night had finally ended, at least for them. There was still a fairly big crowd hanging around in the ballroom despite the late hour, most likely set on staying and drinking all night. Saruhiko was done though, and he had been for quite some time.

He bid his goodbyes to his coworkers and the Captain, groaning internally as he was given a knowing smile in return.

His coworkers had simply waved a polite goodbye, except for Domyouji and Hidaka, who shouted ‘bye’ obnoxiously from across the room and received a scolding from Seri in return.

The walk home to Saruhiko’s apartment was short, no more than five or six blocks. The air outside was crisp, a light breeze shaking the leaves and trash on the ground.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought…even if your boss was fucking weird,” Misaki said as they walked, a few steps ahead of Saruhiko.

“I still think we should’ve ditched.”

**_Of course you do._ **

_It was useless for the most part._

**_Free food!_ **

_Ha._

**_It was cool to see all those soulmates interacting, it’s sorta creepy though. Do we look like that when we do this?_ **

_Misaki, you act like you’ve never been around… soulmates… before._

**_W-well you don’t really notice until you have one! My mom found hers a little late too so—I don’t know! What about your p—_ **

Misaki realized immediately he’d made a mistake. He’d found out pretty soon after meeting Saruhiko that the topic of his parents was totally off limits, and an obvious sore spot on the other’s view of life and the soulmate system. Misaki didn’t ask, but he suspected it was the reason behind Saruhiko’s issues with admitting his feelings verbally and accepting their situation as an act of fate. Sure, he obviously liked Misaki, but acknowledging the work of the universe in it all was mildly infuriating.

Thus, Misaki backtracked real quick when he noticed Saruhiko’s footsteps slowing behind him, instead turning around and waving his hands, willing his soulmate to act like he hadn’t heard his blunder.

**_Ah, whatever! It’s all new to me still._ **

Thankfully, Saruhiko let it slide, returning to his previous pace and physically relaxing.

_Bu you’ve been around those friends of yours._

**_Huh?_ **

_Is it…Surt and Fujishima?_

**_What about them?_ **

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow, opening and closing his mouth several times before simply shrugging.

_Never mind._

**_Well anyways, I’m glad that’s over!_ **

They’d reached the apartment building soon after. Being that it was still in the business district, many lights were off, evidence that the occupants were still out for the night at their own events. They took the empty elevator up in silence, reaching Saruhiko’s dark apartment a few moments later.

“Huh, we turned off all the lights too I guess…” Misaki trailed off, stepping into the room and hearing the door click shut behind him.

“Yeah.”

The tone of his soulmate’s voice was noticeably tense, and it had Misaki turning to ask what was wrong—he seemed fine earlier after all—but he was stopped by a hand coming up to gently caress his neck.

_We should really get you out of this suit, you look horribly awkward in it._

**_F-fuck you, at least I’m not wearing a grandpa suit!_ **

_You said I looked ‘fucking good’ though…_

**_So you did hear me you asshole!_ **

_Of course I heard you, you’re so loud._

**_Whatever, it’s only because of the suspenders._ **

_Really?_

Saruhiko pressed closer to him and their foreheads touched, resting against each other. Misaki exhaled slowly, meeting the other’s half lidded stare. He swallowed, smirking lightly.

**_I guess it might have something to do with you too, just maybe._ **

Saruhiko snorted in return, tilting Misaki’s chin up to plant a deep, sensual kiss to his lips. Saruhiko didn’t wait long before he deepened it, pushing his tongue inside Misaki’s mouth, a pleased hum escaping him.

_I don’t know why, but you always taste great._

Misaki chose to respond physically, hooking his arms around Saruhiko’s neck, propelling himself upwards into the kiss. They were getting better at it, tilting their heads at just the right angle to avoid bumping noses or hitting teeth. They’d learned things the hard way once a few days back, and Misaki had the privilege of icing Saruhiko’s bottom lip back then. He didn’t want a repeat, so he was taking extra care.

The drool though, there was no escaping it. As they got more playful, their tongue slid together lewdly, lapping at each other both inside and outside their mouths. Saliva dripped down Misaki’s chin, and Saruhiko brought his sleeve up to wipe it away anytime it got excessive.

Saruhiko pulled away sometimes in between kisses, nipping at Misaki’s bottom lip and holding it between his teeth. He received an annoyed huff from Misaki due to the teasing, and he let go, only for Misaki to give him the same treatment in return minutes later. They laughed, foreheads bumping together before they surged into the kiss again. Misaki’s collar was beginning to feel too tight, and his suit was far too constricting with all the warmth surging through him.

They pulled apart, struggling for breath. Saruhiko nuzzled Misaki’s neck, inhaling deeply several times. Misaki stepped back, figuring they shouldn’t get too carried away in the entrance of the apartment. He pulled at Saruhiko’s arms, guiding him back in the direction of the bedroom, keeping their gazes locked the entire time.

Misaki sat himself on the bed with Saruhiko in front of him, and began removing his jacket. It was strange, he’d expected things to be awkward and hesitant during their first time, and while he was nervous, he felt exhilarated too. His body and soul seemed to crave this so bad, and his form was wracked with pleased shudders as he undid his tie, his body’s way of telling him that it was about time. It was all like an innate and instinctive sixth sense, an ingrained awareness of Saruhiko and how he was meant to fit with him.

Saruhiko made quick work of his own outfit, practically throwing the jacket across the room and slipping out of his suspenders. Misaki’s hands flew up to start undoing the buttons of Saruhiko’s dress shirt as his soulmate busied himself with the pants. His fingers shook the whole time, but he managed to get the garment off, pushing it aggressively down to the floor. Saruhiko laughed, kicking the shirt away, along with his pants before joining Misaki on the bed with only his briefs remaining.

Misaki scooted back on the bed allowing Saruhiko to situate himself easily on his lap. They kissed again, grinding slowly against each other until they were thoroughly worked up and panting hard into each other’s mouths.

Saruhiko palmed at Misaki through his underwear, delighted in the little moans he received in return.

_You’re getting hard already Misaki…excited or something?_

**_You’re the one breathing all…hard and st—_ **

Saruhiko nipped at the other’s neck, leaving soft, open mouthed kisses on the sensitive flesh there. Misaki groaned, leaning his head to the side to allow his soulmate to have his way, threading his fingers gently in his dark locks.

Saruhiko kissed his shoulder tenderly, slightly trembling.

**_Nervous?_ **

_Shut—_

**_I am too._ **

And then their eyes met, a mutual understanding crossing between them. Saruhiko squinted, refusing to respond, but placed a quick kiss on Misaki’s lips before continuing with his ministrations.

He traced the outline of Misaki’s collar bones with his fingers, leaving kisses all over his chest. He teased Misaki’s nipples, pinching and tugging at them lightly while Misaki keened and twisted on the bed. Most of his touches to Misaki’s body were experimental in nature at first, a lick here, a nip there. He didn’t know what Misaki liked, but as the other’s back arched off the bed with every new touch, he was catching on pretty quick. He dragged his tongue over one of Misaki’s nipples, humming happily as the hands in his hair tightened their grip. Pulling away, he looked over Misaki’s sprawled body.

Saruhiko smirked widely. Misaki looked downright sexy, a thin layer of sweat leaving his body glistening. Saruhiko had a good view of his toned body and the way his muscles clenched, and Saruhiko almost contemplated taking a picture because of how great the other looked.

The bulge in Misaki’s boxers was a lot larger now, and Saruhiko was dying to see it. He leaned in and delivered a few more sloppy kisses to Misaki’s abdomen before he slid his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. He gave a questioning tug, and Misaki lifted his hips, brain foggy and running purely on desire. The tip of his cock peeked out as Saruhiko slid the article down, eventually removing the underwear completely so that Misaki lay bare below him.

They stared at each other, trance like. Misaki smiled faintly, reaching to join their hands together.

**_So…how does this even work?_ **

_Seriously?_

Saruhiko snorted. Of course Misaki knew nothing about sex, at least not the processes involved. Lucky for them, Saruhiko had planned for this. He leaned over to his nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube he’d recently purchased and waving it in Misaki’s face with a smug smile.

_Just leave it to me._

Misaki rolled his eyes, but nodded, spreading his legs hesitantly.

_Good…like that…_

He uncapped the bottle, eyes unable to tear away from the perfect shape of Misaki’s ass. He poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers, swishing it around until it was warm.

He brought his fingers to Misaki’s entrance, prodding gently in warning for what was to come. Misaki’s legs were trembling, but he pushed them apart farther still. He sank one finger in slowly, beginning a steady motion in and out of the tight hole. It was wet and hot as Saruhiko sank the digit in deeper each time, and he shivered at feeling. Misaki twitched, but didn’t respond too uncomfortably otherwise.

_Is it…?_

**_Weird? Yeah, but I don’t know…it’s good. Give me some more._ **

Saruhiko sighed shakily, cramming a second finger into the heat. Saruhiko began curling his fingers, experimenting again and analyzing Misaki’s reactions. The other’s breath was coming out in quick pants, low moans adding to the mix. Misaki clenched around him with every new angle, and in no time Saruhiko had three fingers inside the now stretched hole. Misaki began rocking down on the digits, strange feelings behind the intrusion having disappeared. Saruhiko stopped thrusting his fingers, smiling at Misaki’s confused expression.

**_Why—_ **

_That’s not all there is to it you know…_

**_I know asshole!_ **

_Then you won’t mind if we continue. Misaki looks more than ready after all._

Saruhiko trained his eyes on the other’s cock, humming as he watched the precum steadily dripping out of it and leaving a sticky trail on Misaki’s muscled chest. It was twitching a lot now, and given his unrelenting moans, Misaki seemed more than eager to have something bigger than fingers stuffed inside him.

Saruhiko smiled fondly. The shorter was so loud and honest and Saruhiko didn’t know how to handle it, this unseen side of his virgin Misaki.

He pulled his wet fingers out of the stretched hole, and the muscles there clenched around them as he did so, as if willing him to stay. He shuddered at the thought, anticipation coursing through him. How would the tightness feel when he entered? When he was pounding into it? He didn’t feel like waiting long to find out.

He smeared more lube into his hand in a haste, prepping himself while Misaki’s body rocked forward on the bed.

**_C’mon Saru…_ **

_Eager huh?_

**_And you’re not?_ **

Saruhiko laughed as he moved to line himself him, circling the head of his cock around Misaki’s entrance teasingly and smearing precum there. Misaki gasped, eyes closing tightly as he squirmed on the bed.

_How can I not be, when you look like that?_

Saruhiko pushed forward, the head of his cock sinking in with ease. He made a choked noise, because—

_What…the fuck that’s good…_

Misaki laughed in between gasps, but Saruhiko didn’t have the sense to feel embarrassed from his slip. His mind was completely blanked out, the sensations from his lower body throwing everything else out of his lust clouded mind.

Misaki groaned as Saruhiko pushed in farther, every inch delivering a slow, pleasurable burn. Misaki shook, the sensation was so new, and Saruhiko felt—

**_Big…_ **

Misaki’s eyes snapped open as he registered his own thoughts, and he was met with a face splitting smirk from the man above him. He glared, though its power was diminished by the bright blush on his face.

**_D-d-don’t get any—_ **

_Big ideas?_

**_Shut up! I fucking hate you! You’re taking too long too!_ **

And then Misaki locked his legs around Saruhiko’s lower back, pushing him forward and inside him all at once and—

_Fuck **/Fuck!**_

It felt incredible, and Saruhiko’s eyes rolled back, mouth dropping open in a silent cry. Misaki’s cock jumped, leaking more heavily from the delicious burn. His hands clawed at the bedsheets, searching for some way to come back to earth while the muscles of his abdomen seized repeatedly from the unmerciful onslaught of stimulation.

Saruhiko, giving up any sense of control, elicited several small, sexy whimpers as he willed himself to stay still.

They stayed like that for a while, desperately waiting for the ringing in their ears to stop. Saruhiko was gripping the headboard so hard it looked painful.

**_Move..._ **

Saruhiko’s eyes snapped open, looking at Misaki’s flushed face. His eyes were glazed over, and a needy smile was planted on his face as he hummed pleasurably.

**_…please move?_ **

How could he refuse? Pulling back, Saruhiko gave a shallow thrust forward, a strangled bubbly noise escaping his throat. He continued to search for a pace as he thrust, part of him wanting to chase his orgasm blindly, and the other wanting to prolong the experience as much as possible.

_So good…Misaki…_

And then Saruhiko lifted Misaki’s hips for better leverage, unknowingly hitting a spot inside Misaki that made his vision go white and sent trembles wracking through his smaller frame. He moaned loudly, and he prayed Saruhiko’s neighbors were still gone.

**_Whatever the fuck you just did, you better do it again!_ **

_Hm._

Saruhiko lined himself up at the same angle and thrusted forward curiously, delighted when Misaki’s back arched off the bed. Misaki’s ass pushed down on him insistently, and Saruhiko smirked to himself, making a mental note.

He pulled out to the tip before surging back into Misaki with an increased pace, each thrust hitting Misaki’s sweet spot and drawing out a lewd whimper from the shorter man. The euphoria of the sensation went all the way to his toes, and they curled with each motion of Saruhiko’s dick inside him.

As much as he had wanted to draw things out, it was getting more difficult to keep his pace steady. His thrusts were becoming more sporadic as time went on, and he could feel his climax fast approaching.

Misaki stared at his soulmate as the pace of their fucking became more frantic. He wondered how it would feel, watching Saruhiko come and quiver with release. Then his mind flashed to Saruhiko’s hand on his lower back, possessively tagging him all throughout the night. Misaki’s eyes opened to look at Saruhiko’s scrunched up face, and his expression softened. Saruhiko was complicated, a bit rude, and a whole lot of annoying, and he had a family history Misaki might never get to know about. But Misaki was getting better at knowing when the other was nervous, when he was sure and unsure. And he knew Saruhiko felt the same way Misaki did. Saruhiko wanted Misaki all to himself, to claim him in some way. Misaki briefly thought about how stupid it was, being that he’d already unknowingly claimed Misaki’s heart on their first day together on the stupid city street with all the city’s people bustling about. Saruhiko was an emotional dunce though, and he needed tangible proof, proof which had nothing to do with soulmates and telepathy and all the things he deemed as bullshit. The internal feelings behind it all would be more difficult to prove, but maybe Misaki could cover some ground physically. Saruhiko wanted to see evidence right?

So maybe the best thing was to let him do just that.

Misaki moaned loudly, face heating up from embarrassment and an unbridled sense of excitement he never would’ve thought he could feel from such a lewd idea.

He brought his hand up, clumsily swiping it down Saruhiko’s ribs to get his attention. Those eyes instantly snapped open to meet his, glazed over with want. Saruhiko tightened his hold on Misaki’s hip in reply, urging him on with a slow, deep thrust. Misaki swallowed, shuddering from the eroticism of it all.

“Saru…my face…you can…” Misaki trailed off, breath coming out too uneven to formulate a complete sentence. It seemed to get through to Saruhiko though, because he tensed, a strangled gasp tearing from his throat as he froze mid thrust. He bit down on his lip as if to resist the urge to continue moving frantically and chase his release until they were both completely fucked out. But no, he figured the alternative being offered would be equally satisfying, and there was no way he was missing out on…

_Being all over you._

A whine escaped Misaki as the euphoric motions stopped and the suggestiveness of the words hit him, and he unconsciously rocked himself forward on Saruhiko’s dick in an attempt to regain the same pleasure from before.

Saruhiko gasped out again, placing a hand firmly on Misaki’s abdomen to steady himself as he got ready to pull out, excitement coursing through him in waves.

_Fuck…so close Misaki…_

It was true, the tension was at a boiling point, threatening to spill over at any second, even at the slightest friction.

Saruhiko would’ve probably been able to come just from seeing the state of Misaki’s face. He had dried drool in the corner of his mouth, eyes watery from the intensity of not only their fucking, but the connection so obvious between them as they joined. His hair was tousled, sticking up at such awkward angles that in any other situation, Saruhiko would’ve definitely teased him. But at that moment it was just…arousing to an unbelievable degree.

**_Well, come on then. C-come on me._ **

Saruhiko groaned as he began to unsheathe himself slowly, every inch feeling like a jolt of electricity as Misaki’s body desperately tried to keep him in, as if it wanted nothing more than to have his dick stuffed inside it.

He managed it though, and after he was completely out, he pulled lightly at Misaki’s leg, gesturing him to get off the bed. Misaki nodded quickly in response, moving without hesitation to a kneeling position on the floor, right in front of Saruhiko’s leaking cock as the taller’s hand shook around it. As soon as Misaki looked up to meet his gaze with a blissed out smile, pupils blown wide, Saruhiko began feverishly jerking himself off, placing his free hand on Misaki’s shoulder to balance himself.

Misaki watched as his soulmate’s face tensed up, eyes shutting tight and his breath hitching as he responded to the high amount of pleasure. His skin was glazed over with a thin layer of sweat, and the beads dripping down his forehead had Misaki licking his lips. He absentmindedly began to stroke his own cock, rubbing his thumb over the head to smear the precum there, enjoying the show in front of his face. The erection in front of him was hard and red, twitching as Saruhiko’s moans got louder and pace increased, and Misaki leaned forward without abandon, licking the moisture on the tip of Saruhiko’s cock.

That seemed to be the breaking point, and Saruhiko’s body spasmed with release. Misaki gave a startled yelp as the thick spurts splashed onto his face. It was more than he expected, but he willed himself to stay where he was seated until Saruhiko completely milked himself dry.

Saruhiko slowly stilled himself with a hiss, shuddering as he opened his eyes to look down at the messy tableau before him. He had to sit on the bed from the erotic nature of the scene before him, lest he feel the need to bury himself deep into his partner once more. He reached forward, yanking Misaki’s chin up so they were facing each other again.

The white fluid dribbled off Misaki’s face, a few droplets falling from where they had collected on his eyelashes. A few larger globs of it had bounced off Misaki’s swollen lips, falling onto the carpet below. Misaki blinked several times, face scrunching up from the strange texture on his skin. His tongue darted out to lick at a drop of cum that had been falling down his cheek, also catching several other spots in the process. The image was too much, and Saruhiko pulled Misaki up from the floor with a groan to bring him onto the bed, body spent completely and ready to pass out from both the visual and physical stimulation. He wasn’t done though, and he clamped his hands down on Misaki’s hips so he was pinned to the bed.

**_W-what are you—ah!_ **

Saruhiko brought his mouth down on Misaki’s cock, maybe a little too far, but given the response he’d gotten, he didn’t mind the strain in his jaw. His strategy was sloppy and self-indulgent, he wanted to milk Misaki dry so he could have it all, the evidence of their lust. He pointed his tongue to tease the slit of Misaki’s length, occasionally sucking on the head enthusiastically.

Misaki whimpered and squirmed as Saruhiko began to bob his head shallowly on his dick, tongue licking the sides as he moved up and down. Eventually, he felt Saruhiko slacken his jaw a bit, allowing more of Misaki to fit into the wet heat of his mouth. Misaki gave a strangled moan as he felt himself hit the back of Saruhiko’s throat, and he brought his hands to grip his soulmates hair instead of the disheveled bed sheets.

Bitterness hit Saruhiko’s tongue every time he pulled back for a taste test, and he strangely found that he didn’t mind it as much as he thought. The cock in his mouth was occasionally making it difficult to breathe, but as long as Misaki was feeling good, he didn’t care. He gave one more insistent suck, bringing his mouth down all the way on Misaki’s dick.

It was more than Misaki could handle, and he thrust up into Saruhiko’s hot mouth, burying his hands tightly in Saruhiko’s tousled hair as he came with a silent scream. Saruhiko moaned too, his face pressed into Misaki’s coarse hair as cum hit the back of his throat. He did his best to swallow it all, but a good amount spilled out of the side of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. He pulled away, swiping at the excess with the back of his hand before slumping forward into the circle of Misaki’s arms, totally drained.

Misaki could feel Saruhiko’s pulse against his skin as they molded together, panting heavily. The room was silent now apart from their labored breathing, and Misaki used the last of his energy to sit up. Saruhiko flopped to the side with an annoyed grunt, raising an eyebrow at the other.

**_W-what? There’s…stuff all over my face!_ **

_Ugh, fine. We’ll shower, just give me a minute._

**_If I give you a minute, you’ll fall the fuck asleep._ **

_Misaki…_

**_Fine, fine! Just a minute though._ **

Saruhiko hummed, moving to stretch out his muscles on the bed with a satisfied groan. Misaki watched as his soulmate’s muscles flexed, vaguely wondering if he had energy for another round, but then decided against it.

Still…

**_Hey, Saru?_ **

_Hm._

**_Can I do it next time?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to SilverThunder for inspiring the whole "coming on face" thing x) If you all haven't read her drabble (ch 3 of Imperfect Synchronization) then pls do urself a favor AND DO THAT THIS INSTANT. Rlly tho u should read all her stuff so...  
> Also, MisakillDatMonkey, R.I.P. ^^  
> Thanks so much for reading this everyone! I'll probably be wrapping it up soon, but this universe is always open for requests and whatnot :) See you soon <3


	6. Universal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, sorry for taking forever! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, no real smut this time tho sadly haha, but I hope you enjoy it bc I really enjoyed writing this chapter (despite how difficult it was pft). Also, anything in brackets are things said in the past in case it's unclear ^^

They collapsed on the bed, Misaki pulling out of Saruhiko carefully before falling into the circle of his soulmate’s arms.

Their chests heaved, a cool sheen of sweat lying atop their skin.

“Wow,” Misaki breathed, yawning with satisfaction.

“You always say that,” Saruhiko sighed, wiping at his forehead. Misaki just pulled away, putting them face to face, and grinned.

“Well, it’s always a wow type of thing,” he said playfully. Saruhiko rolled his eyes, a hint of fondness present in his expression.

Another month since the party had gone by, and Misaki was practically living at the officer’s apartment.

Misaki thought things had mostly calmed down, and it all seemed so peaceful, so natural. It was as if things had finally clicked into place. Still, something would occasionally itch at the back of his mind. He chalked it up to Saruhiko just being a difficult guy though, and shook it off.

Misaki leaned in, placing a long, innocent kiss on the other’s lips. Moments of serenity like this were ones Misaki wanted to stay in forever. Saruhiko began to squirm though, no doubt uncomfortable from the fluid that was most likely flowing down his legs.

Misaki rolled over to his side of the bed, allowing his soulmate to sit up and make his way towards the shower. Saruhiko placed another kiss on his lips before leaving, then stumbled over to the bathroom and ran the water.

Once the bathroom door shut, Misaki closed his eyes, reveling in post orgasm bliss.

To think he’d actually found his soulmate, a picky asshole like Saruhiko, and it hadn’t completely blown up in his face.

As the water ran faintly in the background, Misaki was finally able to admit it. He really loved that total asshole.

Eventually the water ceased, no doubt the result of a quick rinse off. Saruhiko stepped out soon after, steam from the shower cascading into the bedroom they had come to share every night.

He had his pants on again—unfortunately—and he brought a towel up to his dark locks to dry them.

Misaki laughed, the lack of hair product really did make him look younger, like some sad little kid. Adorable.

“You should really take a shower too before you start to stink,” Saruhiko said as he rubbed at his hair. “Your clothes are in the closet still.”

“Yeah because I actually did laundry! Unlike someone…” Misaki smirked, sitting up in bed.

Saruhiko just clicked his tongue, waving off the comment with a hand. “Too much effort…”

He did have clean clothes in the closet though. Multiple pairs too. His work clothes and tools were packed away in the cupboards, his jacket hung on the coat rack. His shoes sat neatly next to Saruhiko’s work boots, as if they were meant to be there.

It really was a mystery why he was still paying rent for his shitty place downtown. It was time to rectify that. He wasn’t rich after all.

**_Saruhiko?_ **

_Hm._

**_You…maybe wanna move in together?_ **

Saruhiko halted in his actions, the towel on his head stilling. He eyed Misaki cautiously, vaguely noticing how his own heart rate was steadily spiking.

_Why would we do something like that?_

Misaki raised his eyebrows, perplexed. Sure, Saruhiko sometimes had intimacy issues, but what was the big deal? They basically already were living together. Still, the strained nature of his soulmate’s response had him unconsciously pulling the sheets around himself.

“Well, you’re my soulmate. That kinda makes you my boyfriend…right?” Misaki was trying to be lighthearted, but there was a definite tone of fear and hesitation laced into his voice from the way it wavered. Even worse, he didn’t know why. “We’re probably going to be together for a long time…”

Saruhiko stared at him, finally removing the towel, hair dripping from the shower. He pulled on his clothes robotically, motions stiff. The room felt different somehow, changed from the previous loving and post-coital atmosphere to one of…constriction. Saruhiko was suddenly having trouble breathing, like someone was stepping on his throat.

Again with the soulmates. He was getting pretty sick of that word, that one insignificant word wouldn’t stop plaguing him.

He gulped, keeping his face downturned.

“I don’t see why that means anything.”

Wrong thing to say, apparently.

Misaki’s eyes seemed to burn, catching fire in an earth shattering way, his face scrunching up in what Saruhiko could only suspect to be uncontrolled anger.

“What the fuck?” Misaki got out of bed and threw on his pants haphazardly. “What do mean? It obviously matters! You’re my—”

“Yes, your soulmate! Right! You never let me forget do you?” Saruhiko threw on his shirt roughly, suddenly feeling far too exposed for his liking.

Misaki growled, now itching for the fight. “Well it’s true! We’re supposed to be tog—”

“No, we’re supposed to be able to hear each other’s thoughts. That doesn’t imply anything else, we’re just two randomly selected people that got pushed together, like numbers,” Saruhiko said in exasperation while he paced to the end of the room.

Misaki just stared at him, expression distraught, maybe wondering if this was all some sick joke or a nightmare. Maybe he’d drank too much at the bar, anything to explain the cruelty of the situation.

No such luck.

The redhead exhaled, still glaring half-heartedly at the officer.

“The universe doesn’t make mistakes Saruhiko! Why are you like this huh? Tell me what I did!”

“Don’t flatter yourself Misaki, as if you could do anything that influential,” Saruhiko snarled, his mind berating him to just _stop,_ to end it. He knew what he was saying was all fueled by…by something ludicrous, but he couldn’t relent. “The universe is full of crap.”

The other just stared at him, curse words probably itching on the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck you, don’t do this just because of your—” Misaki stopped upon seeing Saruhiko’s shoulders tense up. He sighed shakily, suddenly feeling nauseous.

Misaki wanted to say something hurtful in return, but he just couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

He laughed, but there was no real pleasure in it.

“Say, Saru. Why don’t you ever talk about your parents?”

Silence.

“You never share anything about yourself, especially when it comes to them…but I’ve told you everything you wanted to know about me.”

Nothing.

“I-is it because they weren’t soul—”

“No,” Saruhiko growled, tone feral. He had a twisted smirk on his face, painful, like it was being held in place by barbed wire. “No, they were. And guess what Misaki? They _hated_ each other. They hated everything about each other, down to the bones. Not exactly the ideal love story you had in mind, huh?”

Misaki’s eyes widened, anguish crossing over those usually bright, amber pools.

“Aw what? Were you hoping for some insight into why I’m so messed up? Well there you go! Now you can be fucking satisfied—”

“Shut up,” Misaki whispered, hands trembling.

“Yeah…be angry. See? You should’ve just kept walking that day on the street.” Saruhiko’s eyebrows knitted together, contrasting the strained smile still embedded into his face. “Then I wouldn’t have to deal with this…”

**_Saru…_ **

_Get out! Get out of my head!_

Misaki lurched back, mentally struck. “You’re a liar.”

“Maybe I am,” Saruhiko replied, wrenching his gaze away from Misaki, and striding stiffly, hurriedly, towards the entrance of the apartment, pulling a hoodie over his bare chest as he opened the door. Leaving was illogical, but it was easy.

“Saruhiko! Wa—”

He closed the door swiftly, silencing the protests. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew he couldn’t stay. The conflictions threatened to tear him apart, half of him willing him to stay while the other told him to get out of there as fast as possible and never come back. It was too much to process, and he blindly fled the building, not bothering to look back as Misaki’s pleading thoughts continued to call him back.

\--

Again, ever since meeting Misaki, Saruhiko found that he was doubting his own intelligence more and more. Either Misaki was just rubbing off on him, or…

He didn’t really want to think about it.

Of course he’d stormed off after a fight in his own apartment, leaving him with absolutely nowhere to go other than, well, work.

He was at his desk, papers crumbled and strewn about in an uncharacteristically unorganized fashion. Should Seri have been there, he would’ve been scolded no doubt about it.

Seri.

The others.

The office was…eerily quiet for once, the usual sounds of keyboard clicks, staplers, and useless chatter had been removed. It hardly seemed like the same place, now being bleak and dreary with only the low hum of the overhead lights to be heard. It was so bizarre, he half expected Andy to bust through the doors with some farfetched rumor from downstairs, or hear a reminder from Akiyama about having his feet on the desk. None of these things happened.

Whatever. This was better anyways, no annoying coworkers to distract him. Just…quiet.

In comparison, his mind seemed peculiarly silent as well, at least compared to what he had come to consider ‘normal’ in the past month. Misaki’s attempts to lure him back to the apartment had stopped, and he was left alone, only his own thoughts bouncing around in his head. No communication, therefore, no response.

He figured he’d messed up, at least, from Misaki’s point of view he had. Had the other been there now, Saruhiko would probably get called an asshole or a jerk, maybe he’d even get something chucked at him. However, the idea of apologizing for how he’d responded felt so strange, even terrifying. It seemed like a problem his brain was unable to wrap itself around. It all didn’t compute right, no limit existed. It was rare that this occurred, and Saruhiko figured that yes, it probably meant that it had something to do with those things called emotions.

He groaned into the stillness.

Misaki just didn’t understand the situation. He’d never seen the soulmate system make mistakes. Or a mistake. _The_ mistake. 

Saruhiko shook his head, moving to stand up from his desk. He knew he wasn’t actually being productive, the papers thrown about hadn’t been touched in the whole forty minutes he’d been sitting there. Honestly, it was unfathomable to him how he didn’t just hate Misaki sometimes. The redhead had an ability to make him think about things he’d since learned to forget. They were all rushing back though it seemed, every school lesson and every trauma. The theories, the bullying, the words…

_[One day you will meet your soulmate, picked specifically for you.]_

_[The universe has guaranteed that happiness awaits you.]_

_[You are here because your parents were meant to be in love!]_

_[The universe must really hate you, I bet you it messed up your parents on purpose!]_

_[What a useless child.]_

_[Ah, my little monkey is sad! Too bad your mother won’t make it better!]_

_[Your father was a mistake.]_

Messed up. Mistake. Soulmate. Happiness.

Saruhiko gasped for breath, and it suddenly felt as if he was being crushed by some unknown force, the whole world crashing down on top of him just like it had when he was a child. _Their_ child.

All the words and thoughts, it was like they all blended together, cancelling each other out. Messed up. Mistake. Soulmate. Happiness.

Too much.

Saruhiko gripped the edge of his chair, forgetting about the wheels at the bottom, and promptly slid over onto the floor. It stung, but as he laid there and processed everything, he couldn’t will himself to get up. Nothing made sense, and he knew logically it was best to just give into his…Misaki, and just accept that yes, they were soulmates, they were going to be happy, and what happened with his…

Caretakers, parents, guardians. None of the terms were appropriate, but whatever had happened with them, it had been a fluke, some messed up form of karma that had unfortunately affected him for no reason.

_[The universe doesn’t make mistakes Saruhiko!]_

Ah, there it was, a different kind of sting. Maybe he should’ve told Misaki. Deep down, Saruhiko knew that the other was more than likely to understand. There was still that chance though, that percentage, that margin of error that would mean he was wrong. To take that chance was out of the question.

Better to lose Misaki in a way he could actually anticipate, so as to not leave himself vulnerable. A way he could mold and create himself by cutting off ties and driving the other away. No more misunderstandings, no more headaches, back to normal.

Back to the quiet.

A clatter from down the hall had Saruhiko shooting to his feet, now on high alert. His chair rolled away at how fast he kicked it upon rising, and Saruhiko instinctively grabbed for the knives he carried when off duty. He didn’t exactly have a permit for them but…protection was a necessity in the city.

It was uncommon for robberies to happen in the business area, much less near a police facility, especially with all the high tech security systems installed there. Saruhiko tensed regardless, reluctantly hypothesizing that perhaps in his state of unrest he had forgotten to rearm the building.

The noise had, without a doubt, come from the room down the hall, the Captain’s office. He stepped lightly, choosing to slink along the wall at the beginning of the corridor to protect himself from behind. He was aware the perpetrator may very well have already been aware of his presence given the earlier noise he had made.

He slunk closer, nearing the door at a quickened, yet cautious pace. The earlier clatter had stopped, and now there was just the muffled sound of papers shuffling and desk drawers opening. Saruhiko squinted, finding the whole situation odd. What criminal would break in to look through papers? Any intel was stashed and encrypted in the computer, and nothing in the desk itself would give any clues as to cracking such codes.

He took a deep breath, counted to three, and then threw the double doors wide open, a knife poised in his hand skillfully.

Sitting there, as pristine as ever, was Munakata. Saruhiko stopped his hand from throwing the weapon, and he eyed the Captain as if he were a ghost. Munakata’s posture was relaxed despite Saruhiko’s abrupt interruption, the usual serene gaze meeting Saruhiko’s apprehensive one. He fixed his glasses a little too calmly for the situation, and smiled, eyes astute.

Saruhiko breathed a sigh of relief, the tension leaving him. Well, the tension related to the particular situation. Everything else was still threatening to bubble over at any second.

“Captain…”

“Oh, Fushimi-kun! What a surprise,” Munakata spoke, smooth voice echoing throughout the desolate building and Saruhiko noted that it didn’t contain even the slightest bit of shock. “Late night? It is for me as well! There’s always so much to be done. Have a seat won’t you?”

For once, Saruhiko agreed, too weirded out to actually argue or trust his better judgement. He approached the chair at the other end of the desk as if the world was about to shatter around him, hesitant and gradual in his motions, before plopping down. Thankfully, that particular chair had no wheels.

“Sir? It’s nearly midnight though,” Saruhiko said, still eyeing Munakata suspiciously. “What happened to trying to be well rested?”

“I could ask the same of you,” Munakata replied, his tone dropping just the slightest, not even an octave. Saruhiko knew it though, he felt it. He was trapped. “But yes, rest is important, I gave our Lieutenant the night off though for personal time.”

Saruhiko just mumbled an affirmative response, choosing to busy his eyes with the floor instead of that clever gaze, wanting to leave as soon as possible, even only after a few moments. The other didn’t seem to care.

“Why are you here? It’s a weekend after all, shouldn’t you be accompanying your so—“

“I had things to finish,” Saruhiko cut him off, glaring at the floor.

“Oya?”

“You bet,” Saruhiko deadpanned, returning his irritated gaze towards the Captain again.

The other was still smiling though, a pleased hum escaping his lips.

“You know, I could’ve sworn you’d been completing all your work rather diligently lately, leaving your weekends free,” Munakata continued, rising from his desk to pour himself water from the jug situated on the side of the room. “I guess you can’t win them all though huh? Yata-kun must surely be disappointed.”

Yeah, probably.

The mention of the skater’s name had Saruhiko’s expression altering against his will, a flicker of woe flashing across it. He recovered remarkably fast, the action almost imperceptible. Too bad that ‘almost’ was all Munakata needed.

“You know, it really is quite a coincidence that your soulmate is from Homra,” Munakata said, leaning against the desk somewhat uncharacteristically. It set Saruhiko’s senses on emergency mode.

Still, the conversation was innocent enough, and Saruhiko speculated that it only had him on alert because Misaki happened to be on his mind.

“Well, those at Homra are rowdy, I guess it would seem surprising. We were all confused when we found out about Se—Awashima and the bartender,” Saruhiko replied. He was picking at his fingernails now, bored with the surface level of the conversation. He was aware though, that it was indeed _only_ the surface level. The Captain and small talk didn’t mix well.

“Indeed.”

Saruhiko raised his head, eyebrows knitting together as Munakata just grinned at him, like he was anticipating something from Saruhiko’s end.

Saruhiko wasn’t particularly in the mood to give anything. Ever again.

“Well, not that this isn’t tons of fun, but I really should be getting ho—”

“Fushimi-kun, do you know why we get our supplies from Homra?”

Saruhiko froze, his body half out of the office chair. A pointless question, an obvious answer. Definitely not like the Captain _at all._

“Kusanagi-san owns Homra, we go because of Awashima. Though, it’s not the closest bar to us so I don’t get it fully,” Saruhiko replied, reluctantly slumping back down into his chair.

“Well, I actually knew Kusanagi-san quite some time before he first met Awashima-kun,” Munakata admitted.

That he hadn’t known. Not that it really made much difference, just a stupid coin—

“Some might say it was a bit more than a coincidence,” Munakata’s voice cut through Saruhiko’s thoughts. “Being that it led to not only Awashima-kun finding her soulmate, but you as well.”

_[The universe doesn’t make mistakes.]_

The phrase might as well have sliced him in half, and he clenched his fists while he tried to even his breathing out. He gritted his teeth, searching for the words that might stop the conversation faster. “I’m…sure it’s just—”

“They say the universe is determined like tha—”

No.

“The universe isn’t an entity! It’s not a person, it doesn’t think, it’s a system, systems have errors, systems have repetitions, there’s nothing ‘determined’ about it!”

Saruhiko’s chest heaved, and he sat still and stoic in his chair, shocked by his own outburst but not knowing how to rewind and pull the words back into the pseudo safe haven of his mind. Compared to the silence of the room, the yells had been like thunder, bouncing off the walls and ringing back in his ears. He felt oddly choked up, not like he was about to cry, but like he was about to dry heave or vomit. To think he’d let something so stupid compromise him in front of his boss. Pathetic.

And the Captain just stared at him, calm, as always, like nothing had even transpired. It pissed Saruhiko off. He stood, abruptly, and made a stumbling motion towards the door. He wanted to leave, the whole situation was humiliating and there didn’t seem to be a point to it after all.

“You’re correct.”

He stiffened, looking back, perhaps against his better judgement.

“What?”

“When Homra first opened,” Munakata continued, ignoring Saruhiko’s question, “there were three owners.”

_What?_

**_Huh? Saruhiko! Hey, where are you?!_ **

“It was Kusanagi Izumo, Totsuka Tatara, and Suoh Mikoto. Rowdy, clever, and a bit strange too. I was just a junior officer at the time of course,” Munakata recalled with a laugh, expression nostalgic. Saruhiko had never seen it before, and he remained frozen in the doorway for some unknown reason, like his body or something inside him felt that whatever the Captain was saying was crucial.

“There was a get together of my colleagues one night, but I was advancing through the ranks quite swiftly so I wasn’t the most popular,” Munakata said, not looking the least bit upset about such a fact. Typical. “Now, I’m exceedingly capable when it comes to directions, so either it was a rare slip up on my part, or I was given the wrong bar address. Either way, it ended up working out for me in the end.”

“I saw him in that new, empty bar, just staring at the ceiling and smoking. Not exactly a model young man, but still striking,” Munakata described, and weirdly, it was like Saruhiko could practically envision the scene. Of course, he knew what Homra was like, but this felt different. It made him uncomfortable, like he was sharing a memory with someone else.

That vagueness of it all had Saruhiko moving forward, closer to his Captain.

“Who?” Saruhiko was surprised by his own question, his voice was hoarse due to his dry throat. The need to know was staggering however, and deep down he probably already had a good idea of where the story was going.

Munakata talked a lot about…all kinds of things, but rarely about himself. The unusual insight that was being willingly given up was something Saruhiko figured was unwise to ignore, even if it ended up being useless.

“Well, you know I tend to not mention such details. The past is best to be learned from, not dwelled on. However…” Munakata paused, closing his eyes peacefully. “I suppose Mikoto Suoh is worth remembering.”

_Misaki._

**_Fucking finally! Where are you ass—_ **

_Do you know a Suoh Mikoto?_

**_W-what? Why is—_ **

_Do you or not?_

**_Uh yeah, he helped open Homra. He was one of Kusanagi-san’s friends. He seemed super cool!_ **

_Was? Seemed?_

**_Well see—_ **

“I didn’t particularly like it at first, having that man’s thoughts in my head,” Munakata said, drawing Saruhiko’s attention again. “Not that he was intrusive, quite the opposite actually. If I needed to talk to him, I had to initiate. He was a little too laid back in that sense.”

“And, you’re telling me this because…?” Saruhiko had enough sense to sit back in his seat, mind still processing the information being given. His boss had a soulmate.

A soulmate.

Saruhiko couldn’t help but feel a little agitated, not to mention bitter. Even Munakata had met someone especially meant for him. The universe strikes again, never doing any wrong. The story really was useless after all it seemed.

“Well, who knows? It’s probably not useful information for you, given that you and Yata-kun are so close,” Munakata said serenely. “Suoh and I, we weren’t like that at first.”

Huh?

“We were different, and back then I thought _too_ different.” Munakata chuckled at that. “He was reckless and impulsive. I was logical and cautious. He made me so angry sometimes, but I forced myself to try because, well it was my soulmate. It’s supposed to work out.”

“No,” Saruhiko interrupted, hands clenching. “That’s just what they tell you.”

His voice was like a whisper, even in the quiet room, and he refused to look back at his Captain. _At first_ , the Captain had said. So eventually, they had been happy. The universe was right after all. Just like always. In every case except with… _those_ people.

A massive fuck up that he ended up suffering for.

“Indeed, and it’s a shame. They’re wrong of course.”

Saruhiko gave the floor a confused stare, finding it hard to resist looking back to Munakata and interrupting.

“When I forced myself to be with him, it was exhausting. We weren’t happy, it was as if he didn’t want anything to do with me.”

_[Huh? Your mother? Who cares where she is!]_

He swallowed.

“I was ready to give up, and I became quite doubtful of the idea of soulmates, and of myself for not being able to make it work.” Munakata sighed, glancing down at his hands. “It was my fault indeed, but not in the way I’d thought.”

“See, I didn’t once try to understand Suoh, to make it work. I was consumed in my own goals, as I still am. I realized this thankfully after a few painful months of being together.”

_[Your father is wasting his time as always, of course you’d take after him.]_

“When I actually addressed that problem though, everything seemed to finally click, and it finally felt like we were in sync, though I never stopped finding him…rugged.”

The Captain was smiling again, albeit mischievously, and Saruhiko really didn’t want to think about what that meant.

The other thoughts moving through his head weren’t any more comforting, memories of his childhood continuing to stir and crumble as his long held notions were attacked by Munakata’s words. No, soulmates don’t…they…

“So you can imagine how terrible it was, when he died.”

“What?” Saruhiko’s head had snapped up, and his voice came out in an embarrassing, hushed murmur.

“He passed away…about two and a half years after we met. I was a senior officer by then, there was a distress call downtown, but I was tired, and eager to go home and see Suoh, so I left it to my colleagues to handle. Only when I got home and found it empty…and only when only my own thoughts were in my head did I realize what had happened.”

A memory hit Saruhiko then involuntarily, and it may as well have robbed him of all focus.

Misaki was lying in bed, hair tousled, a light crust around his eyes from a restful night’s sleep. When those amber eyes opened, they squinted from the harsh sun. He’d forgotten to close the curtain all the way that night. Those eyes were confused as they focused on the face across from them, and upon doing so, they went half lidded, and Misaki’s mouth turned upwards in a sedated smile.

Saruhiko sighed, arms trembling on the armrests of the chair. To not have mornings like that again…

“It’s strange,” Munakata continued slowly, noticing Saruhiko’s troubled demeanor. “You’d think that when your soulmate is gone, things in the mind would just return to normal. Just your own thoughts. If you tried reaching out to anything, you’d expect nothing, nothing but yourself.”

“It’s not like that though. After the funeral, despite my logic I had a grief clouded mind, and I wondered, if I tried to talk to him, what would happen? So I did, I reached out. There wasn’t silence. There was just…a buzz…like the other end of a phone that had been left disconnected. Someone should be on the other line, but they just aren’t.”

Saruhiko leaned back in the chair, stiff as a board, not knowing how to respond to such…an open display. It made him feel sick, not human. He hadn’t the faintest idea how to process such an emotional testimony.

“Well! It seems I got away from myself wouldn’t you say? That hadn’t been the point after all, I should’ve ceased long ago. It took Suoh and I a very long time to be so close that I actually missed him when he left this world. It’s because of this I believe that there’s only so much the universe can do. Maybe soulmates are meant to be together, but that doesn’t mean it always happens…at least not happily. It almost didn’t for us.”

Saruhiko just sat there, stunned. Partly from his boss’s huge and emotional admission, and partly from the realizations coursing through him.

The realizations he was so desperately trying to ignore.

After so many years of believing one thing, to have it shattered was not something he was willing to accept so easily. He couldn’t.

He…

**_Saruhiko! Could you please come home already? If you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I’ll never understand you and your stupid moods!_ **

He emitted a choked gasp, and his boss eyed him curiously.

“Hm? But of course, what could you have learned from this, you and Yata-kun are perfectly content, are you not?”

_Yeah…we are._

**_Saruhiko!_ **

_Yeah. I’m coming._

He stood abruptly, giving his boss one more confused look, trying his best to not let any pity invade his expression. “See you on Monday.”

And then he was rushing out of the building.

\--

He was greeted with a shove, one that barely contained any anger despite the previous argument, but one that still managed to make him stumble back against the front door.

“You idiot, you don’t just run out the door!” Misaki shoved him again, alternating between glaring at Saruhiko and pacing through the living room. Saruhiko just stood there.

“I mean, are you twelve?”

Maybe.

“You’re a real asshole do you know that?”

Yes.

“I was worried about you. If something happened to you—”

Dead phone lines.

“Are you going to make me say it? Saruhiko!”

Saruhiko looked up, face impassive while a war raged on inside him. He looked at Misaki, really looked at him this time. His hair was tousled and sticking up, as if hands had been furiously running through it in frustration. His chest heaved, tired from yelling. Yelling at him.

_I’m—_

**_I love you! Okay? You’re a huge prick and you keep secrets and I hate you but…but I love you and…and…wow you’re such a dumbass!_ **

Saruhiko just stared, mouth dry. Misaki’s thoughts had bounced in his head, rattling every chamber. He’d felt every word, every syllable, like it was all being ingrained into his very being.

What would he do, if he couldn’t hear it anymore?

He shouldn’t have cared, didn’t want to. Didn’t change the fact that he did though. To admit it would be too much, to say those measly three words would be unbearable. He’d be destroyed surely, but still…

_I know._

**_What?_ **

_I…with Misaki…I want—_

Pathetic. Still, he had to try. He vaguely wondered if this was how the Captain had felt, all that time ago.

Saruhiko groaned loudly. Now he really was being a dumbass.

He strode over to Misaki, and the shorter stared at him strangely, like the officer was losing his mind. He didn’t move away though, when Saruhiko all but crashed into him, his head burying itself in the crook of Misaki’s neck and putting all his weight against him.

**_H-hey! What are you—_ **

_I want to be with Misaki._

**_H-huh?_ **

_That’s all I want. So just, shut up._

Misaki sighed, wrapping his arms around his soulmate as best he could.

“You’re such a baby,” Misaki said, inhaling Saruhiko’s scent. Funny, he’d only been gone a bit over an hour, but he’d missed him.

“You’re small like one,” came Saruhiko’s muffled reply.

**_Whatever! Ugh, are you gonna tell me why you freaked out?_ **

_I didn’t understand. I do now though, so it’s fine._

**_You—well. I’m sorry, it’s not like I really tried to understand your side either, I was being dumb._ **

_Well, Misaki is slow. I can’t completely blame you though._

Saruhiko took a deep breath, and willed himself to keep his explanation as short as possible. So humiliating. I guess that came with being with Misaki.

_First off, my…parents, were the worst and they don’t matter so there’s no point in telling you about them. And second—_

“You’re my stupid soulmate and that’s the most moronic thing I’ve ever had to say but are you satisfied now?” Saruhiko withdrew from his position against Misaki, reluctantly making eye contact.

Misaki’s expression was one of pure disbelief, like he was wondering whether or not he was in an alternate dimension, or if his soulmate had been replaced.

But no, thankfully, it was all real.

A grin broke out across his face, and he pulled Saruhiko back in, arms wrapping around that slender waist. The grip was returned, tight and shaking.

_Misaki._

**_Yeah?_ **

_My apartment is nicer than yours, we should stay here._

Misaki pulled back, a smug smile adorning his face.

**_You got it._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I think this was my second to last chapter, I'm about wrapped up with this main story, but once again feel free to drop requests for the universe on my tumblr <3 I hope you all enjoyed and I always appreciate you guys reading! Til next time! 
> 
> Special thanks to EmeraldWaves for beta-reading this for me! It's because of her that my chapters flow better so show her love lol


	7. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay, but I'm here now! Yes, this is the end of the main story, but I don't doubt that I'll revisit this verse. Check my end notes for my final thoughts ^^ Thanks again to everyone that supported this fic and a special thanks to my wonderful beta EmeraldWaves! ILU <3   
> Enjoy!

Saruhiko hated weddings.

There were too many people first off, and the overwhelming stench of different types of food and booze had his senses crying for help.

Wearing a suit was also a downside, it was too restricting. His limbs felt like they were trapped in the finely tailored jacket, and his suspenders were no doubt leaving marks in his shoulders. He clicked his tongue audibly, cursing Seri for insisting that looser straps would look less ‘refined.’ She wasn’t even here…

Worse still, his tie was a gaudy red, having to be in line with the basic color scheme of the ceremony. Everything was red; the flowers, the accessories, the carpet leading up to the front of the room. Saruhiko had no doubt that the tablecloths and accents of the reception would be colored similarly. His frown deepened.

“Oi! Fucking cut that out,” Misaki’s hushed voice cut through his thoughts. “I can feel your moping from here.”

“Well, you _are_ sitting right next to me,” Saruhiko muttered in return, receiving another scolding from Misaki. It must’ve been a little too loud though, because several people turned to give the redhead light glares, effectively silencing him and causing him to blush.  

**_Fuck you, you know what I meant! We’re gonna get moved…_ **

_Yeah, what a travesty. I’d hate to be sitting way back there._

As if to emphasize his point, Saruhiko looked over his shoulder, back at the remaining three rows. The ceremony room was small, given that Eric’s only family were the group of Homra boys. The other side held Fujishima’s small family, and they barely took up the five rows on their side either.

Misaki glared at him, crossing his arms as the couple of the hour entered through the door at the end of the room, making their way to the table and the officiant of the wedding. It had been about two months since Misaki had found out about Eric and Fujishima being a thing, and he was still more than a bit peeved at the whole development. It’s not like he wasn’t happy for them, it was just—

**_How could they not tell us?_ **

_Everyone else knew, you were the only moron who didn’t realize._

**_Whatever_**. **_Asshole_. **

Misaki waited as the couple began to take their seats, watching as Kusanagi stood up beside them as well, Eric’s chosen witness.

As silence started to descend over the hall, Misaki side-eyed his soulmate, smirking ever so slightly as he looked at the tie that he’d practically had to wrestle onto Saruhiko’s neck. He’d eventually done it of course, what with his superior strength….

…and perhaps some physical incentive. But mostly the strength part.

**_Hey._ **

_Hm?_

**_Heh. You look great in red._ **

Misaki could practically feel Saruhiko’s eyes narrow beside him, and he had to stifle his laughter as best he could as the officiant opened up the ceremony.

_I can’t believe I’m here._

**_C’mon Saru! I think it looks go—_ **

_You like red. I do not._

**_That’s because you’re a picky bastard. Red is awesome. Everyone else likes red._ **

_Really? Everyone?_

**_Shut up! Anyways, the vows are starting._ **

_And…?_

**_Just fucking—ugh._ **

_Okay._

**_These are soulmates you know. It’s supposed to be special and shit, you’re gonna make us look like pricks…_ **

_Misaki, no one can hear us._

Misaki felt Saruhiko stiffen somewhat beside him at the mention of soulmates, relaxing only after a second thought, crossing his arms over his chest. Misaki knew that it had taken a lot for Saruhiko to finally accept him as his soulmate, but he also knew that the other still had his reservations about the universe and the system in general. He’d been coming around a lot, and Misaki was glad. The new viewpoint didn’t change the fact that Saruhiko was still as difficult as ever though.

Like now for example

**_People are giving us looks though._ **

_Maybe they can feel the ‘love.’_

**_You suck._ **

_Well yeah I—_

**_NOT LIKE THAT._ **

Misaki did his best to focus on the happenings in front of him, not wanting to rise to the bait Saruhiko offered in a room full of people. He sat stiffly, awkwardly fixing the tie he had on. Seriously, it felt like it was choking him, but Saruhiko had only mocked him earlier for it, calling him unrefined. Whatever, ties were lame. Suits were lame. In fact, Misaki had made sure to pack them both a pair of street clothes for when the wedding was done. No way was he staying in the getup for longer than he had to.

His attention was automatically recaptured as he heard Eric begin to speak, followed by Fujishima.

The vows, which he’d expected to be the usual generic ones, shocked him. First off, they were custom, each set like a story of the couple’s journey, one he was slightly familiar with. Eric’s struggle filled past and Fujishima’s kindness, their resulting love story was all being painted out for the masses, no shame or embarrassment. They probably were too focused on each other to care.

As he listened, Misaki couldn’t help but think of Saruhiko. What would Misaki’s vows be like if he had to give them? Would he ever have to give them? Would he want to?

The answer in the pit of his stomach was a resounding yes.

Misaki smiled, looking at his friends as they finished up their vows, rings and papers being brought out. He swore he saw Eric smile and laugh at something as Fujishima slipped on his ring, no doubt a response to the secret conversation the two would share for years to come. When the officiant certified the marriage, they raised the miniature glasses they’d been holding, toasting the couple happily. Misaki’s friends also jeered inappropriately, urging the pair to kiss.

Ah, and they did. Pretty sweetly too given Eric’s usually horrible manners. Misaki wondered how long that would last.

Misaki looked to Saruhiko, stealing a glance while the taller took a polite sip of the drink with disgust.

Yeah, a definite yes to the vows.

\--

The reception was as Saruhiko expected, adorned simply with red trimmings, tablecloths, and other accents, the serene golden lighting hanging from the ceiling adding to the atmosphere by drenching the room in liveliness and fresh romance.

A little overboard, if you asked him.

The reception was held in the same hotel in which the ceremony had been, except the room was obviously larger in an attempt to contain any drunken antics that may or may not result from Kusanagi’s generous supply of liquor. Saruhiko’s nose wrinkled at the stench of bottles being opened, never having cared for the Homra group’s choices of booze.

He’d expected Misaki to join in enthusiastically on the fun, and for the first hour, he did, loudly chortling and bumping around with his friends while Saruhiko occasionally held his drink. As annoying as the noise was, Saruhiko couldn’t exactly bring himself to pull an overly smiling Misaki away from what was giving him so much joy…even if it wasn’t Saruhiko. He’d make sure to get his well-deserved _attention_ later on though.

After the chimes of the hotel’s clock signaled another hour, Saruhiko could make out snickers and yells getting closer to him, and looking up, he saw Misaki walking over to taller’s seated position at a table, where he had been picking at a piece of excessively sweet cake.

Misaki seemed rather sober, having been eating with his drinks throughout the night. Chitose however, was more than a little gone as he leaned on Misaki’s shoulder, a less than polite burp escaping his mouth.

“Yata…you, ya know, you shhould get merried shoon,” he forced out, taking the last swig out of his bottle. “This was…this was great!” Chitose grandly gestured to the room, the jovial music only adding more of a comedic element to his entire spiel.

Saruhiko stiffened reflexively at the word, no matter how slurred it was, but Misaki’s hand on his shoulder relaxed him.

“A-ah, it’s a bit early for that dude,” Misaki laughed, batting Chitose away before the inebriated male could managed to knock him over.

Saruhiko sighed, relief as well as guilt washing over him in a shallow wave. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be with Misaki…forever or something, it was the fact he didn’t see the point behind a marriage. Wasn’t finding your soulmate, the person that could hear your every thought, kind of a guarantee of being stuck together already? Having a wedding, even a small and cheap one, seemed like an expensive and unnecessary cost to showcase what people already knew.  

Saruhiko saw Misaki give him a worried look, and the hand on his shoulder notably tensed, as if it was afraid Saruhiko would bolt again at the first mention of another form of commitment. It wasn’t helping the whole guilt thing. Misaki restrained himself from saying anything, and couldn’t anyways, having to primarily focus on keeping Chitose upright. Luckily, Dewa seemed to see Misaki struggling with Chitose, and promptly came to collect his drunk friend.

“Not even an hour and you’re already like this? Honestly man,” Dewa scolded, shifting Chitose from Misaki to himself, dry heaving at the other’s breath. “C’mon, they’re putting out another round of food before the couple _ascends_ up to their room. I doubt you’d want to miss out on the innuendos…”

Despite Dewa’s annoyed drawl, Chitose perked right up, giving them all a ‘hell yeah’ type of smirk and haphazardly dragging Dewa towards the other side of the room with newfound excitement.

Misaki grimaced along with his soulmate, both feeling at least a bit of sympathy for what would surely be a terrible hangover in the morning. Alone now, Misaki pulled a chair up, obviously trying to mask his nervous fidgeting with an overbearing smile.

“S-so—”

_Don’t._

**_But—_ **

_I’m fine Misaki, it’s not a big deal._

The redhead huffed, sitting back in his seat, his body loosening up once he was sure Saruhiko wasn’t too upset. He watched as the cold blue eyes scanned the dance floor, the bright lights reflecting off those serene eyes as some cheesy song played over the speakers. He laughed, figuring it must be a preset wedding mix, because no way would Eric think of shit like this. Normally he might’ve grumbled something about not being asked to create a playlist for them, but it was already too late, and the song wasn’t too bad…

**_Wanna dance?_ **

_Very funny._

Misaki smirked, collecting some of the decorative rose petals scattered on the table and chucking them at Saruhiko, delighted when he received a small smile in return. Well, at least, before he too was pelted (a little more harshly) with Saruhiko’s own handful of petals.

 “Ow! One of them hit my eye you dick!” Misaki’s annoyance was overshadowed by laughter though, both from him and the culprit behind the attack. The redhead cursed, looking around to other tables in search of more ammo.

“Don’t be a wimp,” Saruhiko sang, smug smile gracing his face as he greedily scooped up the remaining petals in his arms, hoarding them away from Misaki’s prying hands.

**_Asshole!_ **

Misaki leaped forward, trying to grab handfuls of the flowers from Saruhiko’s tightly clasped huddle while the other did his best to keep the redhead away. Misaki was stronger, he knew that, and he was close to pulling Saruhiko’s arms away fairly easily. His soulmate was childish and quick thinking though, and the taller defiantly curled his legs up into a ball on his seat, which was now teetering dangerously from all the jostling, clutching his pile of petals to his chest in an effective death hold.

**_Fuck you I swear—_ **

_I don’t know what you’re talking about. If you want them, come get them._

Misaki responded to the urging a little too seriously, jumping up to tugged at the other man’s round form, uttering curses all the while until he accidentally tipped the chair over, causing them both to plop onto the floor rather ungracefully in a pool of flowers. Misaki yelped, trying to right himself from his humiliating position on the floor, limbs tangled with the chair. But as he looked around sheepishly, he found only a few eyes, Fujishima’s family members whom he didn’t even know, giving him concerned looks. Most of the wedding party was busy either eating or toasting the couple yet again, and the sound of more bottles opening greeted his red tipped ears.

**_Oh thank—_ **

_I hate you._

Misaki looked back down to the floor, stifling a snort at the sight of the mess that was his soulmate. Saruhiko was still in a frozen position on the floor, one leg elevated atop the fallen chair while the other lay flat on the floor. He was covered in the petals, like some debacle of a romantic tableau, the items scattered on his chest and stuck in his hair.

  ** _Get up, you’re embarrassing me._**

Ouch, he received a real hostile glare for that one. Misaki continued to chuckle still, watching as Saruhiko got up and brushed himself off with deliberate, annoyed motions, pout stuck firmly on his features.

Misaki sighed, thinking to himself that when things were like this between them, he really could picture a wedding, a small one with them goofing around with friends and each other. He thought back to what Saruhiko said, about it not being a big deal, but to him it was. Promising to be with Saruhiko forever, even if it already was a given, sounded right to him in every way. Plus, seeing a ring glistening on Saruhiko’s finger every day for the rest of his life was a bonus he didn’t feel like skipping out on.

**_Saruhiko?_ **

Saruhiko looked at to him as he pushed his seat back up, plopping back down into it lazily, his arms hanging down the sides of it like he’d exerted too much energy.

_Hm._

**_I think maybe, marriage is a good idea._ **

Saruhiko stiffened, straightening up in his seat slowly. He looked into those hesitant amber eyes, hoping to everything in the stupid universe that he didn’t say anything wrong. He wanted those eyes on him always, but he admitted, and only to himself, that he wanted them to only be filled with burning happiness. Misaki’s usual brightness and optimism that sometimes could overwhelm and irritate him, the joy he couldn’t understand. He didn’t want to be the reason for it to drain away.

He cleared his throat, then immediately thought of how stupid the action was, but not wanting to blame it on his ‘totally nonexistent’ nerves.

_What, you mean…now?_

**_Huh? Hell no! Not now I meant in like a year or so!_ **

Somehow, the blush spreading out across Misaki’s whole face and neck was comforting to Saruhiko. The idea that yes, there’s no rush, was more than enough to soothe him. At least for the time being.

He smiled, accepting the hand which joined his with only a mild flinch.

**_You know I really, really love you Saruhiko. I get it, you don’t like saying it back much but, I know you love me too._ **

Yeah. Saruhiko clutched Misaki’s hand a little tighter at the confession ringing in his mind, staring emotionless at the floor as his insides fought to produce a worthy response to Misaki’s raw honestly.

**_Wouldn’t it be nice to make it official or something?_ **

He swallowed, pressing the back of Misaki’s hand to his mouth so the redhead wouldn’t see his lips tremble. Honestly, how lame.

_I still don’t…completely understand._

At that Misaki snorted, scooting closer to Saruhiko instinctively as he felt lips brush against his hand tenderly. “Well yeah, that’s because you have the romantic capacity of uh…uh…something unromantic!”

_Wow, you really didn’t finish school._

**_The fuck? How would that have helped?!_ **

Saruhiko hummed, now leaving stronger, more deliberate kisses on Misaki’s rough hand, reveling in the sensation of the flesh heating up, flushed either from excitement or embarrassment. Maybe both, knowing Misaki.

_Unromantic huh?_

Saruhiko’s eyes flicked over to the rest of the wedding party, which was now huddled around the couple, probably sharing stories or telling jokes based on the drunken laughs and ‘awws’ coming from the group. The party would continue for at least another half hour, and probably longer for the more rowdy members of the group. Technically the room was rented at a nightly rate, so no doubt the booze would keep pouring until past midnight. The couple would undoubtedly leave before then though, no doubt anticipating their stay in the suite several floors above them.

Saruhiko wasn’t an idiot, he could see the concealed longing and hunger in the couple’s eyes. He didn’t doubt that he’d given Misaki the same look multiple times a day, and in far less romantic settings. No doubt, they couldn’t wait to get out of there.

Then an idea hit him, and he did his best to conceal the smirk trying to break through his calm façade. Standing up calmly, he squeezed Misaki’s hand one last time before letting go, turning in the direction of the hotel lobby.

_I’ll be right back…_

**_Huh? Where are you—_ **

_Just hold on._

Misaki rolled his eyes, but relented anyways, taking his seat as Saruhiko retreated out the double doors.

\--

Staff was limited it seemed, at least for the night. Saruhiko had no issue just waltzing behind the reception desk, no other manager or worker in sight. He was vaguely aware of a few other weddings going on in other banquet rooms, which meant the staff was most likely running around catering to every party, including his own. Oh well, better for him.

The computer was easy to get into, a simple password code being the only thing to keep him from the guest lists and room numbers. Child’s play. He didn’t even need to take out his PDA to crack the encryption, given there was a poorly scrawled sticky note hidden underneath the desk which gave away the proper entry after just a few minutes of searching. He did make a mental note though to be wary of the hotel’s faulty security in the future, lest it ever come up in an important case. As if to echo the thought, he crumpled the paper before tossing it into the waste bin nearby. 

A smug smile finally broke through as he browsed the guest list, and he typed frantically, he did an internal celebration despite himself. There was one of the rooms left…

\--

“Why are we—”

_You ask too many questions, you know that?_

**_S-so do you!_ **

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, leading his soulmate by the hand down the quiet hallway. He could still hear the muffled music coming from the downstairs banquet halls, even as far up as they were. There were fewer suites on this floor, he could already tell from the large distance between each of the doors.

He headed towards the end of the hall with haste, a single key card twirling expertly in his hand as Misaki grumbled behind him, dragging his bag along.

**_Where did you get that?_ **

_The reception desk. Use your brain._

**_Shut up! I obviously knew that, I was—_ **

Saruhiko cut him off with an abrupt halt in front of the door which read ‘Room 707,’ and proceeded to push in the key card, smirking when the light lit up green and allowed him to push the door open. He paused as the door shut behind them, locking automatically. The room was shrouded in shadows, the drapes of the large windows having been kept closed for convenience. The first thing he saw was a large bed, plush white comforter reminding him of a cloud, the image only ruined by the oversized red heart pillows which looked like you could sink into them and never be found. Misaki gasped beside him, and Saruhiko hoped it was a good sign.

_This is…_

It was a bit overdone, what with the same red rose petals scattered everywhere, along with flameless candles littered around the bathroom and bed, waiting to be turned on to illuminate the dim room. Saruhiko scrunched up his nose at the faint smell of vanilla and other supposedly pleasant aromas, all of which were borderline overpowering to him. Misaki didn’t seem to mind though, and Saruhiko saw him taking in deep breaths, inching further into the room with each.

**_What is this?_ **

_The honeymoon suite._

He saw Misaki freeze at the words, the panic coursing through his body.

“B-but Eric! Aren’t they gonna—”

“This is one of five, don’t worry,” Saruhiko informed, voice calm as he walked up behind Misaki, placing his head atop the messy chestnut hair. “They’re on another floor. This was the last one vacant so—”

**_You fucking stole a hotel room?_ **

_What are you, the police?_

**_No but you fucking are!_ **

_See? We’re all good then. This is for investigative purposes._

**_My ass._ **

_That too._

Misaki jostled away from Saruhiko’s grasp, plopping onto the bed in front of him. The cool fluffiness hit his cheek, and he couldn’t help but sigh loudly as he sunk into the soft sheets, rolling around for good measure on the nicely made bed. Or at least, it _had_ been nicely made.

Flopping onto his back, Misaki took in the rest of room. Saruhiko walked around him, turning on each candle individually, the growing amount of light beginning to illuminate Misaki’s face on the bed. Glancing to the right, he spied two champagne bottles, not yet on ice, sitting in a silver bin, shining from the fake candles’ glow.

As Saruhiko lit the last one, their eyes met, sharing a look filled with adoration while Saruhiko climbed on the bed to join his soulmate. Misaki welcomed him into his arms, enveloping him along with the silk fabrics of the bed. He hadn’t realized how drained he was from the busy day.

The room was amazing and much appreciated now that Misaki was lying in it, content and cuddled up with Saruhiko.

**_No one’s gonna find out right?_ **

_They shouldn’t, as long as I return the card._

**_Awesome!_ **

Misaki sighed with pure satisfaction, cradling his soulmate’s head gently while they listened to the noises of music and laughter from outside and down the hall. Despite his soulmate’s usual grumbling about the noise and a few comments about the stench of his drunk friends on his suit, Misaki reluctantly was able to appreciate Saruhiko’s attempt at being affectionate by bringing them up to the room.

Saruhiko stirred in his arms, turning his head so his voice would be understandable.

“Feel like drinking?” Saruhiko reluctantly asked, gesturing to the bottles nearby.

Misaki’s nose scrunched up. “It’s not even cold, and I don’t like champagne…”

_Picky._

**_You’re one to talk._ **

Saruhiko sat up on his elbows, leaning down to slowly kiss Misaki’s lips, the first contact feather light and uncharacteristically innocent. Misaki pushed his soulmate’s bangs away tenderly, reaching behind the other’s head to push him down into the kiss more, deepening it. Saruhiko inhaled sharply, bringing his arms up to encircle Misaki’s head, keeping the redhead all to himself as much as possible, even when it was just the two of them alone in a room. Misaki snaked his arms under Saruhiko’s, cupping the taller’s face affectionately as the kiss continued in the same gradual manner, deep and passionate, but not at all frenzied. They had all night.

Saruhiko pulled back first, breathing somewhat uneven as he stood up from the bed. Misaki chased him with his arms, even though he knew deep down Saruhiko would never venture far.

_It’s still no good to waste it._

**_You don’t even like to drink._ **

Saruhiko huffed in amusement, grabbing both bottles leisurely before beckoning Misaki to him. The redhead didn’t seem all too enthused about the prospect of getting up though, and he simply squinted from his splayed out position on the ridiculously oversized cloud of comfort.

_If we get the bed wet, you’ll complain all night._

Misaki groaned, childishly flopping around on the bed before giving in and dragging himself over to where Saruhiko was standing.

He took out a knife, one of those pocket ones he seemed to carry around anywhere and everywhere, regardless of Misaki’s protests, and skid it across the bottle in preparation.

**_You’re gonna do it the fun way?_ **

_Is that what it’s called? Then yes, I want to do it the fun way._

Then he struck the cork, sending it flying off in the direction of the bathroom, the foamy liquid spilling out of the bottle with a fizzing sound while Misaki quickly filled up the two glasses which were next to the silver bucket. His hands felt gross and sticky, and the room was flooded with the new smell of alcohol, but he didn’t care, laughing while Saruhiko held the bottle at a distance. The taller eventually set it down with a click of his tongue, wiping his hands on his slacks with disgust.

_I wouldn’t call that the fun way._

Misaki laughed, not even grimacing as some of the drink bubbled over the top of the glasses, coating his fingers.

“What kind of toast?” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow, warily watching as Misaki grinned brightly at him, face looking even more handsome in the orange glow that surrounded them.

“A promise toast,” the redhead started, light flush appearing on his cheeks, noticeable even in the low light. “That you, Fushimi Saruhiko will marry me in...?”

Saruhiko’s eyes widened at the sudden insinuation, mouth going a bit dry against his will. His first reflex was to glare, but he resisted, denying his urge to run for the second time of the night.

Marriage. Marrying Misaki. The word sounded so trivial, even paired with the name he loved to roll off his tongue. Misaki had said it would make them official, but what was more official than Saruhiko opening his mind, his thoughts to Misaki every day, for the rest of his life. He didn’t have to go through a ceremony or sign papers for that to be reality.

But he saw the annoyingly hopeful, but guarded look in those pools of amber, the scared flicker in the usually brave, unapologetic gaze.

In an instant, Saruhiko realized it maybe didn’t matter what he thought of it, whether he thought the idea pointless or not. If it was what Misaki wanted, and if Misaki thought it would make them stronger, it was hard to argue with such unyielding faith, no matter how much he wanted to. Fine then. So be it, he could get married. As long as it was with Misaki, he could do anything.

It was clear though, after some thought, that Misaki was fishing for a time frame. Saruhiko smiled, glancing between his soulmate and the shimmering glass of champagne in his hand. He held it up, clearing his throat as best he could.

“Ten years.”

**_Ten years?!_ **

_Kidding._

He could tell Misaki wanted to deck him, but for the sake of the moment, he was probably safe from such a punishment.

“I…I…”

**_Your name is Fu—_ **

_Misaki._

**_Sorry._ **

“I, Fushimi Saruhiko,” he whispered, doing his best to keep his face level with Misaki’s. “With this toast, promise to marry you within two years’ time.”

The pure joy that broke out across Misaki’s face was almost more than he could handle, but he took it all in regardless, imprinting the image of Misaki’s face at that moment in his mind where it could stay forever. He was so absorbed, he didn’t even move his glass, only snapping out of his haze when he heard Misaki’s glass clink against his own before taking a sip.

**_Much better._ **

Saruhiko took a sip quickly, sealing the deal before quickly abandoning the glass on the table beside them, nearly tipping it over. He was then meeting Misaki halfway in a kiss so mind-blowing he had to hold back a humiliating yelp as their tongues tangled and hands roamed, every emotion being communicated in the simple, intoxicating action.  

He felt Misaki laugh against his lips, and he swallowed up the sound, eager to produce more, far less innocent noises as he pulled his soulmate flush against his slim body, seeking everything Misaki was willing to give him.

Misaki’s face felt warm against his, still no doubt flushed from the suddenness of the kiss. His lips were demanding, yet soft, the taste of champagne noticeable when Saruhiko flicked his tongue out along the bottom one. Misaki opened his mouth a bit more from the touch, slowly moving against the wicked appendage with his own, the unique flavor of the overly sweet cake Saruhiko had eaten pushing him forward, craving more. There was the faintest aroma of roses on the taller’s clothes as well, no doubt from their earlier play fight downstairs with the scented petals.

Saruhiko reached up to cup Misaki’s face clumsily, feeling the rapid pulse beneath his palm, quietly moaning into the redhead’s mouth at the mutual desire. Light, quick smacks filled the room, an embarrassing slurping sound eventually escaping the two, causing Misaki to pull away with another laugh.

**_Look who’s getting carried away…_ **

_We’re alone._

**_You didn’t even finish the bottle._ **

Misaki’s words were teasing, Saruhiko could feel it, and he rolled his eyes before glancing over to opened bottle, lying beside the still closed one.

He assumed there was hardly any left in the first one, given he’d gone overboard when he opened it. Eyeing the second, he smirked, pulling away from Misaki’s willing body to grab it, repositioning his knife below the cork.

**_What are you—_ **

Misaki was cut off by the loud pop, and the bubbly liquid began to flow freely again. Saruhiko wasted no time, pointing the overflowing bottle at and over Misaki until he was thoroughly drenched, white shirt sticking to his muscled chest uncomfortably while the shorter muttered a string of cuss words while Saruhiko’s smirk grew.

_At least I didn’t waste it this time._

Without responding, Misaki shrugged off his wet jacket, whacking Saruhiko with it repeatedly before he grabbed the other bottle, the last remnants of it aiding him greatly as he poured it over Saruhiko’s trousers, soaking one leg despite the other’s quick attempt at dodging.

**_Asshole! What are—_ **

_We brought other clothes._

**_Not the point! We stink now!_ **

Silence stretched between them after that, and Misaki blinked several times while Saruhiko continued to throw him an expectant glance.

Huh, he was always falling into these traps it seemed.

He gave a frustrated sigh as the complete realization dawned on him, and Saruhiko’s lips lifted up smugly.

**_Shower?_ **

_Well, if you insist, then… I guess._

**_Fuck you._ **

_Okay._

They kissed again, sweetly, as the stench of alcohol invaded their senses, but neither was willing to pull away. The floor grew more sopped as the champagne dripped off them, swishing as they stepped closer together.

Wordlessly, Misaki pulled away, stroking Saruhiko’s face as his eyes fluttered open. The infinite blue stared back, drowning Misaki in the adoration only reserved for him.

He stepped away, towards the bathroom, leading Saruhiko along with him as lust flooded both their expressions.

When it really was time for their honeymoon, he wasn’t sure how they would top this night.

They’d manage it though. They always did.

**_Always._ **

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to everyone who supported this fic <3 I love you guys, thanks to those of you who commented, left kudos, or even just read the fic and enjoyed it. I appreciate all of you <3
> 
> This was my first fanfic, so I want to thank everyone for sticking with me on this bumpy ride of improvement. It means a lot to me, and I hope to continue sharing future works with you all and getting better at writing!
> 
> Again, the main story is over but I'm sure I'll be revisiting this verse in the future lol. It's very cute and ppl seem to rlly enjoy it so ^^ I was thinking of taking a few verse requests and maybe doing a poll for which ones I should write when I hit 400 followers on tumblr but, I'm not sure yet. I may just do a HUGE fic/author rec list instead <3 It all depends on what u guys want to see so feel free to drop suggestions anytime <3
> 
> I'm so grateful to everyone once again, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this story! More to come soon ;)
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
